The Lost Quartet
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Wrong BWL Fic! Doug Potter is declared the BWL by Dumbledore, leaving his twin, Harry, to be ignored by his parents, but, Harry has one person who does care about him, his godfather, Sirius, and knows that he would do anything for his pup, and when Harry asks him for help in running away from home, he agrees, taking 3 others with them. I don't own Harry Potter. H/G & R/Hr.
1. Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction to a Pack of Lies

August, 1995. Grimmauld Place, London.

Almost fifteen years ago Albus Dumbledore named Douglas Potter as The Boy Who Lived. Almost fifteen years ago James and Lily Potter nearly died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Just over six years ago Douglas' twin brother, Harry, ran away from home and disappeared.

At the end of Douglas' first year of Hogwarts he saved the Philosopher's Stone. This is a lie, and he knows it. Douglas Potter fears this lie will be discovered. Douglas Potter fears many things. Lord Voldemort, people finding out the truth about his lie, but more than anything else, he fears that one day, his twin brother will return.

After the downfall of Voldemort, Dumbledore had named Douglas Potter as the Boy Who Lived and the world rejoiced and toasted him. His parents treated him like a prince when he was old enough to appreciate it and he did, but this came at a cost. His parents doted on him so much that they forgot about Harry. Harry was left to his own devices and Douglas would rub his nose in the fact that their parents loved him more. Then, not long after their ninth birthday, Harry left of his own accord. Douglas was glad to see him go because then he had his parents all to himself.

Harry's disappearance caused the single biggest manhunt in history but yielded no results. Harry was gone. Once the search was called off, James and Lily Potter continued to raise Douglas in the way he had become accustomed.

When Douglas began Hogwarts he made two really good friends, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. They had been sorted into Gryffindor together and became very close friends. In fourth year, Neville and Hannah began dating. Douglas' own dating habits were somewhat questionable. He changed his snogging partner as often as he changed his socks. Douglas had dated girls from all the other houses, but because he was the Boy Who Lived, the girls simply came back for more.

Everybody loved him.

However, all that had changed. Two months ago, Lord Voldemort had returned, but the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, refused to believe him. Voldemort had used his blood to rise again. After Voldemort had challenged him to a duel, Douglas ran. He just about had enough wits to summon the Tri-Wizard cup to Portkey back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what had happened, taking the dead body of Viktor Krum with him.

He and Viktor Krum had taken the cup simultaneously before being Portkeyed to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Viktor was murdered by Peter Pettigrew almost immediately.

Now, Douglas was in an old house that belonged to his honorary uncle, Sirius Black, and he hated it there. He also did not like Sirius very much either, this was because he was Harry's godfather. Harry had been born first and so Sirius was named as his godfather. His godfather was Remus Lupin; his father's other best friend. Another reason he disliked Sirius was because he doted on Harry and not him. Sirius bought Harry all kinds of things, and of course he wanted them too so when his parents weren't around he stole them from his twin to take them for his own. Eventually Harry got the point and no longer asked Sirius for toys and instead he asked for books. Douglas had no interest in books and so he did not care what his twin was reading about while he had fun.

In short, Douglas was spoiled, rich, arrogant and, frankly, a bit of an arse.


	2. Harry's Story

Chapter Two: Harry's Story

August, 1989.

Ever since he was old enough to understand, Harry had been told that his twin was a hero. Douglas was the Boy Who Lived, and everybody loved him, and that was that. Harry and Douglas were almost identical. They both had messy jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on their foreheads. The only way you could tell them apart was by their eyes. Harry had inherited his mother's green eyes, whereas Douglas had inherited his father's hazel eyes.

Yesterday had been their ninth birthday. Douglas, of course, had been spoiled rotten, while Harry had long stopped asking his parents for things because Douglas would always take them from him, but their parents did not seem to mind, believing that the twins were sharing.

Harry had one person in the whole world that he loved and who loved him, Sirius, his godfather. Sirius was the coolest man in the whole world. He would take Harry to Quidditch matches, Football matches, or even to the park. It was Sirius who taught Harry how to fly, and how to read and write.

At this moment, Harry was in his room reading one of the books on magic Sirius had given him.

Today was going to be the day he asked Sirius for help, real help. Harry could not live in a house where he was treated like he was second best. He needed to escape and for that he needed Sirius. However, there were a few things he needed to tell his godfather first.

Sirius finally came into his room with his usual greeting.

'Alright, Pup!'

'Siri!' said Harry, as he held out his arms for a hug.

Sirius enveloped him a big hug before saying, 'How's my godson today?'

'Great now that you're here! I need to talk to you,' said Harry.

'Okay, Pup, I'm listening,' replied Sirius, as he pulled Harry on to his lap.

'Do you remember the night when mum and dad nearly died?' he asked.

'Yeah, it's not a night I'll ever forget, why?'

'Because I remember it too,' said Harry.

'You do, how?'

'Dunno it just came back to me. Anyway, I remember a lot of evil sounding laughter, some red light and then a wand in my face. Then there was this green light that came at me but it went back to him.'

Sirius could not believe what he was hearing. His godson was the true Boy Who Lived! Dumbledore had gotten it wrong, all wrong! Sirius knew that Harry had to be telling the truth because there was no way that Harry would have been told what happened that night in any detail at all, he was still too young! All these years of being ignored by James and Lily in favour of Douglas, they wouldn't know what to feel first! Angry, stupid and humiliated!

'Harry, why are you telling me this?' asked Sirius.

'Because you're the only person who cares about me,' replied Harry.

'Oh, Harry …' said Sirius, before hugging him again.

'There's more, Siri, I keep seeing three other kids. I see them but I don't know who they are, and they are like me. They are hurting, Siri, they are sad, so sad. Can we help them?' said Harry.

'You're having visions of other kids, how?'

'I dunno, but they need help.'

'Can you describe them for me?'

'Yeah, two girls and a boy,' he began, 'the boy and one of the girls both have red hair; I think they're brother and sister, I'm pretty sure they are the same age as me. The other girl has brown hair and lots of it, the trouble is, I can't see her face, it's all blurry, but I can tell she's lonely, sad and picked on a lot, please, Siri, can we help them?'

Sirius sat there thinking hard for a moment and said, 'The brother and sister, can you see where they live?'

'In the countryside, I think. They live in an old house that looks like it would fall down. The boy has blue eyes and the girl has brown eyes. The boy is sad because his mummy loves his sister more than him, and his sister is sad because he is sad. They're really close. Their five older brothers are always too busy to play with them or they play tricks on the boy …'

'Seven kids? They shouldn't be too hard to find, I only know one family with seven kids and that's the Weasleys, but I don't know them very well … even though I'm distantly related to them …'

'Siri, will you help me run away from here?' asked Harry.

This shocked Sirius to the core.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because I don't like it here anymore, and I want to help those three kids and I can't do that living here with Douglas.'

'Oh, Harry … I … need to think about it.'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'There's so much to consider, Pup, like where we can go and live, things like that. Can I think about it for a couple of days?'

'Okay,' said Harry.

Two days later Sirius gave him a Portkey to his London flat and he was gone.

Harry had packed every book he owned into a special bag given to him by Sirius. Then while the wizarding world went bonkers trying in vain to find him, Harry laid low in the muggle world for a few weeks.

When September began, the furore had calmed down somewhat and more importantly, Sirius had found out where the Weasleys lived.


	3. New Friends

Chapter Three: New Friends

September, 1989.

Despite the fact it was September, it was a warm day at the Burrow. Ron Weasley was sitting in his room reading comics about Martin Miggs: the Mad Muggle, when his sister came into his room.

'Hey, Ron, want to come to the village with me?' she asked.

'Yeah, all right,' he said and so they left the house and walked down to the village.

'Ron, have you had those dreams again?' she asked.

'The ones with that girl and Harry Potter?' replied Ron.

'Yeah,' she said.

'Yeah, I see them all the time.'

'You're not going to tell mum and dad about them, are you?'

'Are you having a laugh, Ginny? They'd probably think I'm mental!'

'They won't because I'm having them too.'

'You are?'

'Yeah, but I can't see the girl as clearly as you can though …'

'She's really pretty though! Everyone should be able to see her! She's got all that brown hair and pretty brown eyes, kind of like chocolate!'

'You and your chocolate!' said Ginny, giggling.

'What, it's good for you!'

Ginny snorted and shook her head at him as they went into the shop and bought a cheap ice lolly each. They found a nice secluded spot with a bench and sat down.

'Can you see her whenever you want to?' she asked.

'No, not really, I only see her when she is really sad. All the other kids bully her, and she has no friends, she's so lonely, I wish I could help her …'

'You can,' said a voice.

Ron and Ginny stood up before Ron faced the direction of where the voice had come from as he kept Ginny behind him.

'Who's there?' he asked.

A boy about their age stepped out from behind a tree and they recognised him immediately.

'Merlin's beard, you're Harry Potter!' said Ron and Ginny together.

'Yep,' he said.

'Bloody hell, the whole country is looking for you!' said Ron.

'Too bad I don't want to be found,' said Harry.

'Why?' asked Ginny.

Harry gave them a quick explanation about his life with his family before saying, 'Any way, I came here because I've been looking for you both. You see I've been having visions of you both for a while, and not just you, another girl whose face I can't see …'

'No way!' they exclaimed, 'we've been having visions of you and her too!'

Harry smiled and said, 'I think all of us are meant to be friends, but we need to find the other girl.'

'We?' said Ron.

'You do want to find her, don't you?' said Harry.

'Yeah, but how?' replied Ron.

'Come with me now, leave this place and we'll find her together,' said Harry.

'We can't!'

'You mean you'd rather stay here and be sad? Not to mention have more visions of _her_ being sad and being picked on by bullies?'

'But how can we just leave here?' asked Ginny.

'Come with me, my godfather has a car, he'll take us somewhere safe in the muggle world while everyone goes mental looking for the two of you.'

'Just to be clear, are you saying we should leave with you without going back home?' asked Ron.

'Yes, and we won't be coming back, at least not for a very long time.'

Ron and Ginny looked at each other for a moment.

'Are you coming or not?' asked Harry.

'We're coming!' they said together and as they walked to where Sirius was waiting, Ron spoke,

'By the way, Harry, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my sister, Ginny …'

Harry chuckled and said, 'I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to introduce yourselves …'

All three of them were still laughing when they got into Sirius' car unseen before he drove away with them.

_**A/N: For the purposes of this story, Ron and Ginny are the same age. Ron's Birthday has been brought forward to September 1979, and Ginny's is eleven months later.**_


	4. The Girl

Chapter Four: The Girl

Unfortunately with three kids missing, the wizarding world was in uproar. This meant that their time laying low in the muggle world was considerably longer. Also, Sirius was still visiting Potter Manor on a regular basis. He had to in order to keep suspicion away from him; after all, if he disappeared then everyone would think he was behind it all. So, for a whole month, the wizarding world searched and searched for the three of them extensively until it finally sunk in that it was hopeless. Sirius eventually told James and Lily that with Harry missing, his visits would be less frequent and they understood. Harry was all Sirius had in his life.

It was now Halloween and Sirius had somehow managed to find the girl. Ron's visions of her had helped. He had seen the name of her school and Sirius had somehow tracked it down, and so off they went. The school was located in the county of Kent, and luckily for them it was a school that had a name that was unique. It was a Tuesday morning and so they waited for the girl outside of the school gates until she arrived. Ron was the one doing all the watching because he was the only one who had seen her face.

'That's her!' he shouted when a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and large front teeth was dropped off by a rather pretty woman who could only be the girl's mother. Luckily the car had been charmed with a Muggle-Repelling Charm and an Invisibility Charm, so Ron opened his window to hear their conversation.

'Are you sure you'll be all right walking home on your own?' asked her mother.

'Yes, Mum, I'll be fine, I'm not a child,' replied the girl.

Ron couldn't help snorting as he listened to them.

'All right, sweetheart, I'll see you tonight, I love you,' said her mother.

'Yes, Mum, you will, and I love you too,' replied the girl before giving her mother one last hug and going into the school.

'So now we wait,' said Ron.

The wait was long and very boring but eventually the girl re-emerged and began walking home and so they followed. As they did they passed a nice looking play park and eventually the girl went into her house.

Then twenty minutes later she came back out and began walking to the park they had passed on the way. The girl was carrying a book and she sat on a bench and began to read.

Harry, Ron and Ginny got out of the car and went into the park and watched her as she read oblivious to them and the other kids too.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Stranger? And look, she's reading again!' said a boy with a face like a rat as his companions laughed. The rat-faced boy then grabbed the book from out of Hermione's hands.

'Give that back!' she cried.

'Hmm, no!' said the boy.

Hermione made a grab for the book but the boy threw it to one of his friends and he started to hold it high above her head and teased her too.

'Piggy in the middle?' he grunted.

'More like beaver in the middle!' the rat-faced boy said laughing.

The second boy then threw the book back to the rat-faced boy who caught it and Hermione, who was now crying, ran to try and get the book back in vain.

Ron had seen enough and moved toward them and said, 'OI, Rat-boy, give her back her book!'

They all turned around to see Ron, Harry and Ginny walking toward them, what they didn't see was Hermione's eyes as they went wide.

Ron then simply punched the rat-faced boy on the nose and took back the book. Then the other boy moved towards Ron, but Ginny kicked him hard in the shins, the others who were gathered around walked away.

Ron then walked over to Hermione and handed her the book.

'Thank you,' she said shyly.

'You're welcome, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and you are?'

'Hermione Granger,' she replied.

'That's a nice name,' Ron said kindly, before introducing Ginny and Harry.

Hermione blushed at being complimented and said, 'Thank you, nice to meet you all.'

There was no easy way around telling her anything so they had decided beforehand to be blunt.

'Hermione, do you believe in magic?' asked Ron.

'If I say yes, are you going to tease me?' she replied.

'No, we won't tease you,' said Ginny.

'Then yes, I do, why?' said Hermione.

'Because magic is real,' said Ron.

'It is?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, but we can't show you any. But, have you ever made anything happen when you were scared or angry?' said Ron. 'Something you couldn't explain.'

Hermione's eyes went wide again and she nodded.

'Well, Hermione, er, don't be offended when I say you're a witch,' said Ron.

'A witch, me?' she said going pale.

'Yeah, but don't worry, we're magical too. Harry and I are wizards and Ginny is a witch too.'

'Really?' she asked.

'Yes, really, I promise,' said Ron.

'That explains everything … why I don't fit in … the strange things that happen around me … the dreams …' said Hermione.

'Dreams?' asked Harry.

'Yes, well, I think they are, but they can't be … because the people in them are right in front of me,' said Hermione.

'They are visions, Hermione; the three of us have had them too, of each other. Which of us have you seen more clearly?'

'You, Ron, you're the one who I see more clearly than the others … but I do see Harry and Ginny, but they're a bit blurry … and all three of you are as sad as me …'

'Hermione,' began Harry, 'we'd like you to come with us. You see, my godfather has found somewhere for us to train to prepare us for the magical world, but there's a catch. We need to leave right now, this second, which means you can't go home to your parents and tell them.'

'I can't just leave my parents with nothing!'

'You'll be able to write to them, unlike Ron and me, we know you'll actually be missed,' said Harry. 'I promise.'

Hermione looked at the three children she had been having visions about for months and then said, 'All right, let's go!'

When they got to Sirius' car and got inside, Ron introduced Hermione to Sirius.

'Are you going to be training us, Mr Black?' she asked.

Sirius smiled and said, 'First of all, please don't call me Mr Black, it makes me feel old, so please, it's Sirius, Siri, or Padfoot, okay?'

'Okay, Sirius, like the Dog Star, right?'

'Yeah, the same as the Dog Star, and no, I won't be training you,' replied Sirius.

'Who will be?' asked Hermione.

Sirius then drove the car away from Kent and said, 'First we have to go to France.'

'Really?' said Hermione, 'I've just started to teach myself French! But who is in France?'

Sirius then turned into a cul-de-sac before switching on the Invisibility Charm and selecting the Flying Gear and lifting off before saying, 'Have you ever heard of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?'


	5. The Return of the Prodigals

Chapter Five: The Return of the Prodigals

August, 1995. Grimmauld Place, London.

Six weeks ago Lord Voldemort had returned and since then, Cornelius Fudge had shown what an idiot and a coward he was. He had pointedly refused to see reason and tell the wizarding community of Voldemort's return. However useless Fudge might be, Dumbledore was not messing around. He had immediately recalled the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group that had fought against Voldemort the last time he was powerful. Unfortunately, there were not many members around from the last time. However, James and Lily Potter were still members, as were Remus and Sirius. Then there was Frank and Alice Longbottom, but no Fabian and Gideon Prewett, no Marlene McKinnon, or Dorcas Meadowes, or Benjy Fenwick, but there were new members; Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley, two Aurors; Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, who only liked being called by her last name.

Also in the Order were old campaigners like Alastor Moody and Elphias Doge, but more were needed. As much as Sirius hated to admit it, Severus Snape had been a real asset. The greasy haired Potions Master who enjoyed treating Douglas like something he had stepped in and bullying Gryffindors was an excellent spy.

Sirius, meanwhile, had been tasked with trying to recruit new members and when it was his turn to speak he declared that he had four brilliant young people who were ready to change the direction of the war. Sirius was not the only one who vouched for them, his cousin, Tonks, did as well. When asked for their names, Sirius merely told Dumbledore that their names did not matter and that Nicolas Flamel would also vouch for them.

Today was the day, today would be the day when the shit would hit the fan.

It was mid-August and Albus Dumbledore was about to bring the meeting to a close when Sirius began to speak.

'The four people I have recruited are very special, and are waiting outside, excuse me for a moment.'

Sirius got up and left the kitchen, then he walked outside and gave a wave from the doorway before watching the four emerge from their cars and then follow him into the house.

Sirius re-entered the kitchen with them just behind him before closing the door behind him and redoing the Imperturbable Charm around the room and saying, 'Allow me to introduce you to our newest members; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger!'

The Lost Quartet used their Metamorphosing abilities to return to their normal looks and used their wandless magic to remove the dull clothing they were wearing to reveal their more comfortable ensembles.

The room was stunned into silence as James, Lily, Arthur and Molly looked at their lost children.

However, they did not look like children at all. They each looked about eighteen years old and both of the young men were over six feet tall, Harry at six foot two, Ron at six foot six. Not only were they tall, they were well built, Ron's chest was almost wide enough to show a movie upon it. Harry and Ron were wearing sharp, tailored Armani suits without ties and expensive looking leather jackets. Their suits were black with white shirts of which the top two buttons were unbuttoned, and were each holding hands with the girl to their left. The girl to Harry's left had red hair, freckles and brown eyes. She was wearing an ensemble comprising of a tight black top that exposed her pierced navel and accentuated her ample bust, a very short black leather mini-skirt and black high-heeled shoes. She was, in short, gorgeous.

The girl to Ron's left was dressed in the exact same way as Ginny; she had brown wavy hair with red highlights and had brown eyes. She too had had her navel pierced. The tight top made her bust, which was bigger than Ginny's, look amazing and her skirt was a little shorter than Ginny's which showed off her fit legs perfectly, she was also wearing black high-heeled shoes. Both girls were also wearing long leather jackets the hems of which reached the back of their knees. The girls were also wearing earrings, necklaces and bracelets with each of their birthstones on them. Hermione was slightly taller than Ginny. All four of them were well tanned having just come from a holiday somewhere hot and exotic.

The silence was broken by the sound of Ginny bursting the bubble she had made with the gum she was chewing.

This effectively awoke the sleeping dragon of Lily Potter's temper as she made to strangle Sirius while screeching at him.

'ALL THIS TIME!' she screamed, 'ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW THEY WERE ALIVE! YOU TOOK MY SON!'

But before Lily could get near Sirius, Harry spoke.

'NO HE DID NOT! I ASKED HIM TO HELP ME RUN AWAY AND HE DID! SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!'

'DON'T YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!' shouted James.

'YOU CAN SHUT YOUR TRAP AS WELL OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO HEAR WHAT WE'VE GOT TO SAY?' bellowed Harry.

James then turned to Sirius and said, 'We'll be having words later on.'

'Over my dead body,' said Harry.

'Ginny, is that really you?' said Molly as she stood up to move towards her daughter, however, Ginny raised her left hand and snapped her fingers before a wall of fire appeared between the Lost Quartet and Molly's advancing footsteps.

Dumbledore was sitting there and could not help being astonished at Ginny's raw power.

However, the girl next to Ron raised her left hand and snapped her fingers to make the firewall vanish before saying, 'You just couldn't wait to show off, could you?'

'Hark who's talking!' she replied, smiling at her best friend.

Hermione smiled back before turning back to Molly and saying, 'Aren't you going to say anything to Ron? Oh, that's right; Ron doesn't matter, does he?'

'Who are you to speak to me in that manner, you Scarlet Woman?' screeched Molly.

'DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, YOU OLD COW! SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO CALL YOU OUT ON YOUR IGNORANCE OF MY PRESENCE! HELLO, STANDING RIGHT FUCKING HERE! AND MY HERMIONE IS NOT A SCARLET WOMAN, SHE'S A FUCKING GODDESS AND YOU'LL DO WELL TO REMEMBER IT!' bellowed Ron.

'Watch your mouth, young man!' said Arthur. 'Apologise, now!'

'Get stuffed!' said Ron, angrily. 'Nobody talks to my Hermione like that!'

Before anyone else could start shouting, Severus Snape had several questions and began asking them.

'To the best of my recollection, Harry and Douglas are twins, how come you look so much older than him? And, why is Miss Weasley wearing three rings on her left ring finger and Miss Granger, was it, wearing five on her left ring finger? Where have you all been?'

'I look older than dear old Dougie because I am,' said Harry, 'the four of us have been with Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, training in a time chamber. We aged because time passed quicker while we were inside the chamber, unfortunately, our training was cut in half when Nic's Stone was in danger. He gave his Stone to the Headmaster for safe keeping, while we, only half way through our training were sent to Hogwarts to stop that little shit, Quirrell, stealing it.

'We used a special charm that made us invisible to other people and Doug's map, but not each other. We're the ones who stopped Quirrell from stealing the Stone for Voldemort; it was my touch that made Quirrell fall apart like a cheap Japanese toy and crumble, not Douglas'. We then left a fake in place of the real Stone and practically placed it in Doug's hand before scarpering.'

'Nicolas told you how to get the Stone from the mirror?' asked Dumbledore.

'Told us everything we needed to know, and the whole thing was a piece of piss,' said Ron. 'The giant chess game was fun though.'

'The destroyed diary left on my desk?' asked Dumbledore.

'With a Basilisk fang, the Basilisk was killed with a rooster and when it was dead, we took the fangs and its skin, not to mention we imbibed the Sword of Gryffindor with Basilisk venom,' said Ron.

'Padfoot then forced Lucius Malfoy to free Dobby, too!' said Hermione.

'Who is Dobby?' asked Dumbledore.

'That house-elf that belonged to Malfoy?' said James, 'he paid Doug a visit and then he sealed the barrier for platform nine and three quarters!'

'The last two years, at least from your perspective, have been spent finishing our training,' said Ginny.

'What sort of training?' asked Bill.

'Masteries in all the Magical Arts, not to mention the highest training in muggle Martial Arts, including weapons and tactics,' said Ron.

'Are all four of you really powerful?' asked Bill, 'and how?'

'Yes, and because we are,' said Ginny.

Lily asked, 'What about the rings on the girls' fingers?'

Harry then took Ginny's left hand so everyone could see her rings and said, 'The black band is a friendship ring that each of us wears, this one in the middle is an engagement ring, and this one is a wedding ring. Ginny and I are married.'

'WHAT?'

The shout by most of the room was ignored as Ron reached for Hermione's left hand and showed everyone the five rings on her finger and began to point them out just as Harry had done.

'Again, the black band is the friendship ring, next is the promise ring, then the engagement ring, then the wedding ring, and finally, an eternity ring,' said Ron.

'Ruddy show off, just because I haven't had time to buy one for Ginny yet …' grumbled Harry.

Ron chuckled and said, 'The reason why we are so powerful is because Harry and Ginny are Soul-Bonded, and so are Hermione and me.'

'Soul-Bonded, I thought that sort of thing was just something someone came up with in romance novels!' said Lily.

'No, it's quite real, I can assure you,' said Dumbledore, 'they are very rare, in fact the only other Soul-Bonded couple I know of are Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel.'

Sirius then spoke up, 'Albus is quite right. Now, Ron and Hermione initiated and completed their Soul-Bond on the twenty-fourth of September, nineteen ninety-two, five days after their joint thirteenth birthdays, meanwhile, Harry and Ginny initiated and completed theirs eleven months later, when they were both thirteen.'

There was silence in the room until it was broken by Dumbledore.

'Harry, may I ask you a personal question?'

'You may, but I reserve the right to answer it,' he replied.

'Does your scar hurt anymore?'

'No, Sir, not since I completed the Soul-Bond with Ginny.'

Dumbledore was beaming at Harry until Molly spoke again.

'This Soul-Bonding, how does it begin and end?'

'It starts with a loving kiss, and is completed with a consummation,' said Hermione, coolly.

'ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ALL LOST YOUR VIRGINITY AT THIRTEEN?' screeched Lily and Molly.

'Yes, but it was a fuck or die situation, so keep your hair on!' said Ron.

'Besides, my virginity wasn't so much as lost as given freely to the only person I'll ever love,' said Hermione.

'Likewise,' echoed the other three before Ron and Hermione started kissing each other lovingly and passionately while Harry and Ginny shared a loving kiss.

'Uh-oh, this could take a while. Once they start kissing, they can go on for ages,' said Harry.

'Yeah, I think their personal best is twenty-two minutes,' said Ginny.

'Fifty-two minutes,' murmured Sirius.

'What are your intentions?' asked Dumbledore.

'To come to Hogwarts as fifth years to watch over Douglas,' said Ginny.

'Where is my no good twin anyway?' asked Harry, 'is he too young to be involved in all this?'

'He's upstairs with his friends, Neville and Hannah,' said Lily, 'and of course he's too young!'

'Voldemort doesn't seem to give a fuck how old he is, nor did he when tried to kill me all those years ago, do you really think _Voldemort_ is going to play nicely and wait until Douglas is seventeen?' said Harry, scathingly, 'never mind, just tell us where he is.'

'Second floor, first room on the right,' said Moody, speaking at last.

'Cheers, Mad-Eye,' said Harry, before turning to pull Ron and Hermione apart from their long snog with a groan. 'Stop bloody groaning, I'm going to introduce you to my brother.'

Ron and Hermione grinned evilly with Ginny. Ever since they had known Harry and heard and seen what Douglas was/is like, they had been looking forward to seeing his face upon seeing Harry again.


	6. Harry and Douglas, the Reunion

Chapter Six: Harry and Douglas, the Reunion

Douglas, Neville and Hannah had been in the same room doing the last of their summer assignments completely oblivious to what had been going on down in the kitchen. In fact all three of them were reading their Transfiguration work right now and all three of them were reading the Transfiguration textbook. Douglas could not help sighing in frustration as the words seemed to be getting blurry when a familiar sounding voice said,

'Are you struggling with Transfiguration?'

Douglas rolled his eyes and despite the fact he was struggling, he would not let anyone help him and so without turning around to face the speaker, he said, 'I'll get it eventually, Dad …'

There was a chuckle before the voice said, 'I am not our father.'

Douglas' eyes widened and he span around to see four people standing in the room. Two fit girls, a young red haired bloke who was built like a brick shithouse, and, looking at him with a look of total disdain was his twin brother, Harry.

'H-Harry?' he stammered, 'How –? Where have you been?'

Harry smirked at him and said, 'Oh, Dougie, I've been everywhere … now, allow me to introduce you to my friends. The big fuck off red headed bloke is Ron Weasley, and he's my true brother, a much better brother to me than you ever were. Next to him is his better half and my sister in all but blood, Hermione, and last, but by no means least, is my Ginny. She's my girl, so don't even think about it!'

Douglas couldn't help checking out the two girls. Both were wearing very sexy clothes and had great racks and fit legs.

'OI, shithead, when you've finished checking out our girls, perhaps we can tell you why we are here?' growled Ron.

Douglas snapped out of his ogling to face Harry again.

'Good boy, mummy will be so proud,' said Harry, before he said, 'where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?'

Douglas was still looking at Harry in disbelief before he said, 'Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott.'

'Nice to meet you both, we have no quarrel with either of you and I look forward to getting to know you both better. However, we need to speak to Douglas alone, so if you don't mind …?' said Harry.

Neville and Hannah stood up and as they walked out of the room they received smiles from the four before they closed the door to speak to Douglas once more.

'So, Dougie, what have you been up to all these years – besides lying about saving the Philosopher's Stone?' asked Harry.

Douglas swallowed before saying, 'N-not much. I met Nev and Hannah on the train to school before first year. Then I made the Quidditch team in second year.'

'Have you won the Quidditch Cup, yet?' asked Harry.

'No, we came close in third year but I caught the snitch too soon in our last game.'

'You're a Seeker too, are you? Well, too bad because that's my position and I'll be taking your spot on the team. Do you play any other positions?' said Harry.

'No, but if you think you're better than me, you're out of your mind! You're too big and I bet you haven't got a decent broomstick,' sneered Douglas.

'I have a Firebolt and I could out-fly you on your best day, in fact, all four of us are better than you! Ron's a Keeper and the girls play as Chasers,' said Harry, coolly.

'Hang on; what makes you think that you'll be in Gryffindor? You might end up in Slytherin!' Douglas argued.

'Potters and Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor, Dougie,' stated Harry.

'But what about her?' said Douglas, pointing at Hermione, 'she isn't a Potter or a Weasley, is she?'

'Not by birth, but Hermione is a Weasley thru marriage and Soul-Bond, oh lesser twin,' said Harry.

'What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're all too young to be married!' said Douglas.

Harry then told Douglas everything and when he was finished, Douglas was now doing a rather accurate impersonation of a fish underwater as he opened and closed his mouth as he had no idea what to say. Harry had told him why he looked older than him, that he and Ginny were married and Soul-Bonded, as were Ron and Hermione, but the last thing he told him was why they had returned – to protect him.

'Harry, we need to get moving if we're going to be on time for dinner with my parents,' said Hermione.

Harry then looked at his watch and saw that time was creeping on before speaking to his twin again.

'Well, this was fun, but we have other plans, so, cheerio!'

Harry then led his Soul-mate and his two best friends away from Douglas and down the stairs where they were met by the Potters and Weasleys, including Fred and George, who had been brought up to speed. However, there was no time for a meet and greet and so they walked out of the house as the rest watched them get into two cars which had been parked facing each other, bumper to bumper.

Harry opened the passenger door to his Red left-hand-drive Ferrari Dino 246 GT for Ginny to get in before walking around to get in the driver's side, while Ron opened the passenger door to his Bahama Yellow right-hand-drive Aston Martin DBS V8 for Hermione to sit in before walking around to get in the driver's side before starting the engine, while Sirius got on his old Triumph motorcycle to start his engine too.

The roars of the three engines were very loud and so Ron reversed his car at speed before spinning it one hundred and eighty degrees to drive away as Harry followed him and Sirius followed him, leaving behind a group of people with their mouths open in shock and awe.

_**A/N: The two cars driven by Harry and Ron are the cars driven by Tony Curtis and Roger Moore in the 1970's television series **__The Persuaders!_


	7. Aftermath at Grimmauld Place

Chapter Seven: Aftermath at Grimmauld Place

Once the cars and the motorcycle were out of sight, they all went back inside of number twelve, Grimmauld Place to go back to the kitchen. Once there, Lily and Molly decided to make a start on dinner. However, Tonks rounded on them and their husbands.

'Sirius wasn't the only one who knew they were still alive and where they were, I did too.'

James and Lily and Arthur and Molly gave Tonks a look as though they had been betrayed.

'Don't look at me like that!' snapped Tonks, 'if you had each been better parents to Harry and Ron they wouldn't have fucked off in the first place! Ginny left because Ron was sad! When they were away they were happy and loved! Nic and Nelle gave them the love they needed! I got to know them when the girls needed the advice of a girl who was a bit closer in age to them to talk to and confide in! Sirius did nothing wrong, he was doing right by his godson!'

Lily then asked, 'But what about the other girl?'

'Hermione, well, despite having loving parents, she was lonely. All her classmates used to bully her because she was smarter than them and because of the bushy hair and large front teeth she used to have,' replied Tonks.

'Ginny looked good,' said Bill. 'Although, I'm not too sure about the navel piercing,' he added.

Fred chuckled and said, 'I disagree, Bill, it looks good, and I have to say it, Ron's missus is fit.'

'I must agree with my esteemed twin on both counts,' said George.

Douglas nodded in agreement while Molly looked most displeased; both gestures were noticed by Tonks, who said,

'I wouldn't get any ideas, Douglas, because if you so much as look at Ginny, Harry will beat the shit out of you, and if you look at Hermione the wrong way, Ron will kill you, end of story, and Harry won't stop him.'

Douglas went pale before Mad-Eye spoke,

'It was a bit disappointing really … I thought Harry would've knocked him on his arse!'

Moody had seen but not heard what had happened in the room upstairs thanks to his magical eye.

Tonks then addressed Molly.

'I'd be careful if I were you, Molly, you don't want to insult Hermione again, I promise you.'

'Why shouldn't I be able to tell that girl what I think of her?' asked Molly.

'I'll tell you why,' began Tonks, 'because she wouldn't care what you have to say about her, however, Hermione is the joint most powerful magical person in the world and is more intelligent than anyone I've ever met – even Dumbledore! Then there are her Martial Arts skills, her technique is fucking flawless, she could kick your arse in any kind of contest you can think of, Molly, and to be frank, you aren't fit to wipe the shit from her shoes.

'Well, I've had a lovely evening, but I have to go, I have dinner plans, so cheerio!' finished Tonks.

Tonks then walked out of the kitchen and left the old house to Disapparate.

The occupants of the kitchen were still reeling at Tonks' words.

'I can't believe they're married and Soul-Bonded,' said Lily.

'Is that what makes them so powerful?' asked Remus.

'Yes,' began Dumbledore, 'each couple share a connection so deep and routed in love, they have Soul-Bonded together. In fact, they are so powerful I feel that the normal rules where magic is concerned can be disregarded. For example, I would not be surprised if all four of them have multiple Animagus forms, and have the ability to Apparate anywhere they choose.'

'Even Hogwarts?' asked Neville.

'I can only guess, but yes, Mr Longbottom, I think they can,' replied Dumbledore.

'And you are just curious to find out, aren't you, Albus?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'And you aren't, Minerva?' sneered Snape.

'Well, I must admit I'm dying to see what they can do where Transfiguration is concerned …' she replied.

'They might even be able to break Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration, Minerva,' said Dumbledore.

'Damn, now that I'd pay to see,' said James.

'I still can't believe Sirius did what he did …' said Remus.

'I'll never forgive him for this, never,' said James, angrily.

'No, James, he was right. We ignored Harry in favour of his brother, and to tell you the truth, if I saw my godson as miserable as we made Harry, I would've done the same thing,' said Lily.

'If anybody is to blame, it is I, for it was me who declared, incorrectly, Douglas, as the Boy Who Lived,' said Dumbledore.

'Look, there is no point in all this blaming ourselves for the past; you have been given the chance to make up for everything now. They have returned happy, well-nourished and cared for, but immensely powerful and intelligent. Those four will put the fear of God through the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, I am sure of it,' said Snape.

'Never mind that, Black also kidnapped Ginevra and Ronald!' screeched Molly.

'No, Molly, Ginny and Ron went with Harry and Sirius by their own power. I understand that Ginny was born six weeks premature and that she needed constant care during her infancy, but it should not have come at the expense of Ron. You smothered Ginny and ignored Ron, making him feel sad and lonely. Now, being as close in age as they are, I suspect Ginny felt sad for Ron, and more than likely, a little tired of your smothering and controlling ways. After all, you would have never allowed her to ride a broomstick, would you?' said Arthur.

'Again, this is getting you nowhere,' said Snape, 'placing blame on each other or Black is a waste of time. Now, if there are no more issues to discuss, I would like to go home.'

'Of course, the meeting is over, Severus, you may leave,' said Dumbledore.

Snape then left without another word.


	8. Dinner at the Grangers'

Chapter Eight: Dinner at the Grangers

As he drove, Ron was thinking about the reunion with his family.

'Are you all right, Ron?' Hermione asked in a gentle voice as she gripped his hand that was on the gear stick.

'Yeah, I'm fine, love, it was just seeing the twins and Bill again. I really missed them,' replied Ron.

'I know, I remember you telling me about Bill, about how he was the cool older brother, but I'm sure Ginny would say you are cooler, and I think you are the coolest person in the world, then again, I'm biased because I'm in love with you,' said Hermione, before kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

'I love you too, Hermione, so fucking much …' said Ron.

The rest of the drive to her parent's house, passed by in almost silence as Hermione switched on the radio.

When they got to Hermione's parent's house, they pulled over and got out of their cars as Sirius dismounted from his motorcycle. The five of them walked to the front door before Hermione rang the doorbell.

A moment later the door was answered by Hermione's mother.

'Hermione, you're right on time,' she said.

'Hi, Mum,' replied Hermione giving her a hug before walking into the house as the rest of them greeted her mother and came inside.

'Tonks!' said Hermione loudly before giving her a hug and she returned it.

'Wotcher, Hermione, looking good, how are you?' replied Tonks.

'I'm great, sorry we couldn't greet you properly earlier,' said Hermione.

Tonks waved away her apology before she was on the end of a bear-hug from Ron.

'AH, Ron, you big lug, put me down!' shouted Tonks.

'All right, you're short, you're belly button sticks out too far and you're a terrible burden on your poor mother!' replied Ron, cheekily.

'Seriously, you're going to quote Ghostbusters Two?' said Tonks when Ron had set her back down on her feet.

'No, Ronly, only Sirius can be serious!' said Ron chuckling at her as she and everyone except Sirius groaned at the overly-used pun.

'Damn right,' said Sirius.

'I don't know how you put up with him, Hermione, I really don't,' said Tonks with a giggle.

'She can't get enough of me, Tonks, and you know it, she loves it when I scoop her up into my arms for a kiss or when I give her a big bear-hug!' said Ron.

'Sorry, Tonks, but he's absolutely right,' said Hermione, giggling as Ron wrapped his arm around her.

Harry and Ginny greeted Tonks as Hermione's father came into the room.

'Daddy!' she said happily before giving him a big hug.

'Hello, sweetheart, how are you?' he asked her.

'I'm wonderful, Dad, you?' she replied.

'Ecstatic to see my daughter, of course!' he replied.

'You're not down in the dumps about Jurgen Klinsmann leaving anymore?' Hermione enquired.

'No, not anymore, after all, Bayern are difficult to turn down,' said her father.

'A pity the replacement for him is shite,' said Ron, joining in the conversation and shaking hands with his father-in-law.

'Don't remind me, I can't believe we paid four and half million pounds for a Crystal Palace player!' Sirius said, groaning.

'I agree, but then again, how can you replace a world-class player like Jurgen?' said Hermione's father.

'All right, enough talk about football!' said Hermione's mother, 'dinner time!'

Everyone took seats around the dinner table and began to eat and talk about the latest goings on, as well as the Order meeting. Hermione's parents were not pleased when they were told what Ron's mother had called Hermione, while laughing at Tonks' and Harry's descriptions of all their faces, including Douglas'.

Once dinner was over, Hermione and Ron used magic to clean the kitchen and wash up before going to the nearby house they had rented for the summer. Once inside the house the four of them fell on to couches and sat quietly for a moment.

'Um, not to sound tactless,' began Hermione, 'but I have to ask if you're all right, you know, seeing them again?'

'Truthfully, I don't know what I'm feeling right now,' said Harry.

'I feel the same as you, Harry, what about you, Ron?' replied Ginny.

'I dunno, but it was weird, you know, but then mum spoke like she did to Hermione and I just snapped. Every thought and negative feeling in me came pouring out of me, and it felt bloody good getting it off my chest I can tell you,' said Ron.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, mate, I wasn't going to let mum lash out at Sirius …' said Harry.

'So, what shall we do tomorrow?' asked Ginny.

'Let's go to the beach,' said Harry.

'Yes, great idea, Harry,' said Ron.

'If we're going to the beach, I suggest we go to bed,' said Hermione.

'Yes, of course, we'll have to get up early, so come along, Harry!' said Ginny briskly before leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

'If you're going to fuck, don't forget the charms!' shouted Ron.

'Likewise!' bellowed Ginny.

Ron then stood up before helping Hermione to her feet and scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to bed.


	9. Conversations and Warnings

Chapter Nine: Conversations and Warnings

The following evening, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all arrived at Grimmauld Place. They had spent the day at the beach and it showed. They walked into the kitchen where the meeting was about to take place.

'Good evening, everyone,' said Dumbledore.

Everyone was the Potters, Weasleys minus Charlie and Percy, the Longbottoms and Hannah Abbot, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and finally Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Harry and his three friends took their seats next to Sirius and could feel the contemptuous and envious looks being sent his way by Douglas.

'Good evening, Headmaster,' said Harry. 'Now, I know we caused a bit of a stir yesterday and I wish to clarify our intentions and position. Our intentions are to attend Hogwarts as fifth years. Now, we may have Masteries in each subject, but neither of us has taken our O.W.L. Exams, Nic felt it was pointless, so we didn't. Also, we will not be aging ourselves down using any of our abilities. We have decided on our courses and the four of us will be taking the core five with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. We won't be wasting our time with Divination, History of Magic or Astronomy. Divination is a load of shite in our opinion, whereas History of Magic with Binns will put three quarters of us to sleep. There's a good chance that we may not attend every single lesson, after all we know it all already. I trust you, Headmaster, to inform the rest of your staff.'

'I will; is there anything else you wish to address?' replied Dumbledore.

'No but I do need to speak to Snape and yourself in private, Headmaster, and our talk can wait until the end,' said Harry

'Of course, Harry,' said Dumbledore.

Harry then turned to face Snape and said, 'May I have a word with you outside, Professor?'

Snape gave a stiff nod and followed Harry out of the kitchen. Harry closed the door behind them before casting a charm for their privacy and spoke.

'I know that you treat my twin like something you just stepped on, I just want you to know that I do not care how you treat him.'

Snape raised an eyebrow before saying, 'I see.'

'However, I need you to know something, something important. There is a good chance that neither my friends nor I will be sorted into Slytherin. Now, I'm warning you, if you attempt to treat me with the same contempt as my twin, Ginny, my wife, will hex you. She is very powerful and her Bat-Bogey Hex is not to be sniffed at. If you treat Ginny with any contempt, I will hurt you, and in more ways than you can imagine. If you give Ron any of your shit, Hermione will humiliate you, she knows more about Potions than anyone alive, and finally, if you give Hermione any shit, Ron will kill you. End of story. Ron will end you. He'll rip off both your arms and beat you to death with them, I promise you, he's very protective of his wife and does not know his own strength and has the infamous temper most redheads do, any questions?' said Harry.

'No, you have made yourself very clear, Potter,' said Snape.

'Good, you may leave for there is nothing else that you need to be made privy to given your proximity to Voldemort,' said Harry.

Snape gave another stiff nod before making to leave.

'Oh, one more thing, leave Neville, Hannah and the rest of the Gryffindors alone too,' said Harry.

'Very well, good day, Potter,' said Snape before he left.

Harry then walked back into the kitchen to re-join the others.

'Everything sorted, mate?' asked Ron.

'Yep, all sorted, brother,' replied Harry before he turned back to rest of them and said, 'I need the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Hannah, Remus and Professor McGonagall to leave now, please.'

Once they had left the kitchen, it was just Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks and the four left in the room when Harry spoke again.

'Tell me, Headmaster, do you have any theories as to how Voldemort survived his own Killing Curse all those years ago?'

'I do, and I was planning on sharing the information with your brother until your reappearance and confession last night. I know now that I made a huge mistake and I ask you not to hate me for it, please, Harry,' said Dumbledore.

'I used to hate you for your mistake, but then if you had not made your mistake, I would never have asked Sirius to help me become what I am today, and therefore, you are forgiven. Now, your theories, please,' replied Harry.

'Well, Harry, as much as I appreciate your forgiveness, I do not want my suspicions to become public knowledge,' said Dumbledore.

'I appreciate that, but I trust Sirius and Tonks to the hilt, and I should not have to tell you the same goes for my wife and my true brother and sister,' said Harry as he indicated each person in turn.

'Very well, but before I give you my theories, I must tell you my intentions. Due to the connection Douglas shares with Voldemort, I will be keeping my distance from him, at least until he can learn Occlumency. Of course, I cannot teach him myself so I shall have to delegate the task to Professor Snape –'

'Pardon me for interrupting, but that won't do any good, Snape and Douglas hate each other, a great deal of trust is required when learning Occlumency the hard way. I will have Ron teach him,' said Harry cutting across Dumbledore.

'Bloody hell, Harry, why me, what did I do to you to deserve that?' said Ron.

'Because I trust you, and because I don't trust Douglas with the girls, and I won't ask Sirius to do it either,' replied Harry.

'Fair enough, but if he gives me any shit, I get to hurt him, okay?' said Ron.

'Agreed,' said Harry. 'What else do you intend to do, Headmaster?'

'I have already sent Hagrid to speak with the few remaining giants, I have also set up a guard over the entrance to the Department of Mysteries to stop Lord Voldemort from stealing the record of the Prophecy –' said Dumbledore but again was cut off by Harry.

'There is no need to do that, the record of the Prophecy has been removed and destroyed already,' said Harry, 'it has been replaced with something that will alert us to his presence in the Hall of Prophecy.'

'I see, then all that remains is for me to tell you of my theories … it is my belief that Voldemort made Horcruxes, as in more than one,' said Dumbledore.

'Blimey!' murmured Sirius.

'Nic was right …' said Harry.

'Um, excuse me, but what the hell are Horcruxes?' asked Tonks.

'A Horcrux is the name given to an object in which a person has encased a piece of their soul,' said Hermione, who was met with a sharp look from Dumbledore.

'In order to fight the Dark Arts, it helps if you have knowledge of them,' Hermione said coolly.

'Quite right, I apologise, Hermione,' said Dumbledore.

'I still don't understand,' said Tonks.

'In simple terms, Nymphadora, if a wizard has successfully created a Horcrux, he splits his soul in two, when Voldemort was hit with his own Killing Curse, he survived because a Horcrux can make you as close to immortal as you can get. In short, as long as his Horcruxes survive, Voldemort cannot die,' said Dumbledore.

'Okay, I understand that, but how the hell do you split your soul?' asked Tonks.

'By committing murder, killing rips the soul apart. Basically Voldemort has made himself stronger by killing people,' said Ron.

'So, now we all know what a Horcrux is, however, we cannot pat ourselves on the back just yet,' said Dumbledore, 'what we need to know is how many Lord Voldemort actually made.'

'Eight,' said Harry flatly.

'What makes you say that, Harry?' asked Dumbledore.

'Well, I think a seven part soul would appeal to Tom because seven is the most powerful magical number, six made on purpose and the last bit would be inside him, however, there are the two he did not mean to make; Douglas and me,' said Harry.

'An interesting hypothesis, Harry, and I may have some ideas as to what some of the others might be,' said Dumbledore, 'would you consent to help me with your opinions and see if the conclusions I have drawn seem likely?'

'We would be delighted, Headmaster,' said Harry.

'These Horcruxes have to be destroyed, am I right?' said Tonks.

'They do,' replied Dumbledore.

'Okay, so how do you destroy a Horcrux?' asked Tonks.

'Fiendfyre or basilisk venom,' said Ron and Hermione together before sharing a smile with each other.

'You have to put the Horcrux beyond magical repair,' said Dumbledore. 'Fiendfyre and basilisk venom are very destructive substances.'

'This is correct, however, I feel this would be something we should discuss another time as it is getting late and I'm sure the others will want to see us before we leave,' said Harry.

Dumbledore and the others agreed and so the meeting was brought to an end.

When they were joined by those who had left the meeting earlier, Ron and Ginny were peppered with questions from Bill, Fred and George, as Harry took questions from his parents and Remus, about what their lives had entailed, including their training with Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. They answered as best as they could, but eventually someone asked Hermione what her parents thought of her being trained by the Flamels.

Hermione merely said, 'I have the best parents in the whole world.'

It was then that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to leave.

'We'll see you all in a week; we're off on a short trip somewhere hot, so, cheerio!' Harry told them as he saw another look of envy on his twin's face.


	10. The Best Parents in the Whole World

Chapter Ten: The Best Parents in the Whole World

October 31st, 1989.

It was still early in the evening when Richard Granger sat down to watch the news when there was a knock on the front door. As his wife was making dinner, he took it upon himself to answer the door, when he opened the door he found a handsome man on his doorstep.

'Yes, can I help you?' Richard asked the man.

'Are you Richard Granger, father to Hermione Granger?' he asked back.

'Yes, I am, why?' replied Richard.

'My name is Lord Black, may I come inside to talk to you?' he asked.

Richard could not help being taken aback and invited the man into his house. Richard led him into the living room and invited him to take a seat before collecting his wife from the kitchen.

'My husband says you are here to talk to us about Hermione, Lord Black?' she said.

'Yes, I am, and please, call me Sirius,' he replied.

'Sirius, like the Dog Star?' asked Helen.

Sirius chuckled and said, 'That's what Hermione asked too, word for word! And yes, Sirius like the Dog Star, you see in my family it is tradition to be named after a star or a constellation, I even have a cousin called Nymphadora!'

'Oh my,' said Helen.

Sirius then cleared his throat and began to speak.

'My godson, his friends and I were in the area looking for Hermione, although we did not know her by name. You see we were looking for her for a reason. Look, there is no easy way of saying this but your daughter is a witch, she is magical, I know this because for the last few months my godson and his friends have been having dreams and visions about her. In these visions she is sad and lonely and almost always being picked on by the other children in her class at school. Hermione, too, has had the same visions as my godson and his friends; she sees one of them more clearly than the others, in her case, my godson's best friend, Ron.

'Now, why am I telling you this? I am telling you that since they met each other half an hour ago, the four of them have become fast friends. They have something in common, you see, they are sad in their own way. Harry, my godson, is sad because his parents favour his twin over him and so I took him away from a house where he was treated like he was second best. Ron and Ginny Weasley are sad because their mother favours Ginny to the point where Ron is ignored, and the two are so close that it makes Ginny sad that Ron is sad. The only difference between them all is that the girls will actually be missed.

'I have also offered Hermione the chance to learn and train in all the Magical Arts with a couple of friends of mine, and Hermione would like to go with them. The visions the four of them have been sharing about each other tells me that they are destined to become great friends and maybe more, but only time will tell. What Hermione and I would like is your permission and your blessing to take her to France to begin her training as soon as possible, preferably tonight.'

When Sirius had finished his monologue, Richard and Helen looked at one another for a moment before Richard said, 'Okay, er, don't take this the wrong way, but if you are magical, can we see some magic?'

'Of course,' said Sirius before he drew his wand and turned a cup into a plate before turning it back again.

'Wow, are you saying Hermione can do that, too?' asked Richard.

'Yes, when she learns how,' replied Sirius.

'You want her to go to France with you and the other three kids to train?' asked Helen.

'Yes, I do, and so does she, and I think Harry, Ron and Ginny have become very fond of her in the short time they have known her and vice versa,' said Sirius.

'In that case, may we come along too? I know we are not magical but we want to see Hermione happy with her new friends,' said Helen.

'I don't see why not, but I warn you we will be travelling by magical means – a Portkey – I'll explain later, so if you want to start packing, I'll take you to Hermione and you can meet my godson and his friends,' said Sirius.

Richard and Helen Granger packed a weeks' worth of luggage while Sirius collected some of the items Hermione had asked him to collect for her. He put them into a small bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm upon it before helping Richard and Helen with their packing using magic.

When they got to the house where Hermione was having fun with Ron, Harry and Ginny, they saw that she was really happy and content as she was being tickled by the other three. The Portkey took them all to France where Richard and Helen Granger stayed with their daughter for the rest of the week before going home to their dental practice, and for the next few years they would be Portkeyed to France every weekend to see Hermione learning and being happy with her new found friends.


	11. On Board the Hogwarts' Express

Chapter Eleven: On Board the Hogwarts' Express

When the quartet returned from their trip, they received their letters of acceptance for Hogwarts. They went to Diagon Alley in disguise as they bought their books and uniforms. Both Hermione and Ginny moaned about the somewhat unfashionable uniforms but made sure they got them as form fitting as possible. This was because Ron let slip to Hermione that she would look amazing in anything, and Harry told Ginny the same thing. Secretly, both Harry and Ron thought that their girls in school uniform with knee socks looked hot. Ron even went so far as to ask for a parade and striptease from Hermione and she complied with his request before they made love all night long.

When September the first finally arrived, Douglas, Neville and Hannah, along with Fred and George were escorted to platform nine and three quarters by the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms and a few members of the Order of the Phoenix. Once on board the train, Douglas was informed by Neville and Hannah that they had to attend the Prefect meeting leaving him to his own devices. However, it was then that a hand grasped Douglas on the shoulder. He turned to see his twin and his three friends standing there.

'Come on, you'll be safe enough with us,' said Harry.

Knowing he had no choice Douglas went with his twin into an empty compartment. Once they were all sat down, Douglas took in their appearances. Harry was dressed in a smart/casual suit that was obviously tailored; he had a carry-on bag with him, and on Harry's immediate right was Ginny. She was wearing a similar smart/casual suit, with a short skirt that showed off her fine legs perfectly. Next to her was her brother. Ron was wearing a smart/casual suit like Harry, his was also tailored, and Douglas watched him as he removed his jacket before sitting down again. Next to him was Hermione. She was dressed in a smart/casual suit, with a slightly shorter skirt than Ginny, Douglas had to be careful because if Ron caught him starting at Hermione's fit legs, he would kill him, so instead he sat there on his twin's left saying nothing as Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and started to kiss her deeply.

'They do that a lot, so I suggest you get used to it, Doug,' said Harry.

Douglas said nothing while Harry and Ginny shared a kiss or two as well.

It must have been the longest hour of his life before Neville and Hannah returned.

'How was the meeting?' asked Douglas.

'Boring, if I'm being completely honest,' said Neville.

'You won't believe who are Prefects for Slytherin,' said Hannah.

'Don't tell me, Malfoy …' said Douglas.

'Yes, and that absolute cow Pansy Parkinson,' said Neville as Hannah shuddered.

'Don't worry, guys, if they give you any shit, we'll put them in their place,' said Harry.

It was then that the compartment door opened to reveal the pains in Douglas' arse, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'I don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy,' said Douglas coolly.

'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to put you in detention, for you see, I, unlike you have been made a Prefect …' said Malfoy.

'Yes, but you, unlike me, are a git so get out,' said Douglas.

Harry was rather impressed at his twin for telling this arse where to go, but then decided he wanted a piece of the action and cleared his throat to get the arse's attention.

'Who are you?' scoffed Malfoy in the direction of Harry.

Harry smirked and said, 'I am Douglas' twin brother Harry, and you are?'

If Malfoy was shocked he hid it well before saying, 'The one that vanished all those years ago?'

'The same,' replied Harry.

'I thought you were dead,' said Malfoy.

'A common misconception, now, are you going to introduce yourself or not?' said Harry.

Malfoy was now looking around the compartment at the others before saying, 'Who have we here? The missing weasels, perhaps?'

'Yes, that's Ron and Ginny Weasley, now who are you?' said Harry.

Malfoy's eyes had found Hermione now, and after checking her out, he said, 'And you are?'

'With me,' said Ron.

Malfoy then took his eyes away from Hermione's legs to look back at Harry and said, 'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy and Black Family fortunes.'

'I'm sorry to have to contradict you, Malfoy, but you are not the Heir to the Blacks,' said Harry coolly.

'I am, my father said so because I am the oldest male Black descendant alive and I will inherit the Black fortune when the current Head dies,' said Malfoy.

'Actually, you are not the oldest male Black descendant alive. If my memory is correct, the oldest is Arthur Weasley as his mother was Cedrella Black, however, all this is irrelevant as my godfather is Sirius Black, and right now _he_ is the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and more importantly, his will clearly indicates, should he pass on, that _I_ am his Heir, not you, Malfoy,' said Harry.

'You can't be! You were declared dead by the Ministry!' said Malfoy.

'I was adopted by Sirius and he named me as his heir, sorry, Malfoy, you'll just have to make do with the pittance that is the Malfoy fortune, won't you?' said Harry as Ron and Ginny chuckled.

Malfoy heard their chuckling and turned on them by saying, 'I don't know why you're laughing; all of you weasels are as dirt poor as they come!'

'I hate to contradict you again, Malfoy, but Ron and Ginny are not poor. Ginny is my betrothed and will be taken care of by the Black Family Estate. As for Ron, he is the Heir to the Flamel Family fortune,' said Harry.

'Flamel?' said Malfoy.

'Have you never heard of Nicolas Flamel, the famous alchemist who invented the Philosopher's Stone?' asked Harry.

Malfoy could not believe his ears. He had heard of Nicolas Flamel and the Stone, of course he had, the Stone is said to be able to turn any metal into pure gold, which could make you richer than anyone! Malfoy again looked at what Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were wearing and realised that they must have money and lots of it, he also gave Hermione's legs another once over.

'Do you mind not staring at the legs of my betrothed, Malfoy?' said Ron fiercely, catching him in the act.

Malfoy blushed but quickly recovered before saying, 'Well, I stand corrected, Potter, and I hope to see you in my house.'

Malfoy then left without another word taking Crabbe and Goyle with him.

Neville and Hannah shared a laugh before the others joined in too.

'I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he finds out Hermione is muggle-born!' said Ron.

'He'll be disgusted with himself for ogling me, won't he?' said Hermione as she draped her legs on Ron's lap to allow him to caress them.

'If he starts calling you that word, I won't know whether to punch him or remind him of his perving!' said Ron.

Douglas couldn't help sitting there laughing and agreeing with them, while another thought occurred to him.

'_Maybe Harry and his friends aren't so bad after all.' _

As the journey progressed the lack of activity meant the couples would begin to snog. Douglas sat quietly for a while until he heard movement to his right.

Hermione had stood up and was holding out her hand for Ron to take which he did.

'I need to change, will you carry my bag for me?' she asked innocently, though her hidden meaning was obvious.

Ron stood up and grabbed both their bags but not before Ginny said, 'If you're going to fuck, don't forget the charms.'

'Likewise,' replied Ron before he and Hermione left the compartment together to "change".

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny left the compartment too, and Douglas' respect for his twin brother rose exponentially.

Douglas continued to sit and think about his past with Harry and was regretting the way he had treated him, and as he did he remembered how upset his parents had been when he had disappeared. Douglas could now only hope that Harry would forgive him for being so horrible to him all those years ago.

It was exactly an hour and a half later when Harry and Ginny returned to the compartment after "changing". Even though they had changed into their Hogwarts uniforms it was obvious they had been engaged in other activities too.

It was a further half an hour later when Ron and Hermione finally returned all "changed" too, before twenty minutes later the train was coming to a stop in Hogsmeade station. However, once off of the train, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione disappeared as Douglas, Neville and Hannah made their way to the carriages.

Douglas was taken aback at the skeletal horse-like creatures that were pulling the carriages nowadays, and he turned to Neville and said, 'What are those horse things?'

'The ones pulling the carriages?' asked Neville.

'Yeah, do you know what they are?' Douglas asked him.

'No idea, mate,' replied Neville.

'What are you two talking about? There's nothing pulling the carriages!' said Hannah.

'Hannah, they're right there!' said Douglas, pointing at them.

'Doug, there's nothing there! Are you feeling all right?' said Hannah worriedly.

'I'm fine, but Neville can see them too, can't you, Neville?' said Douglas, desperately.

'Y-yeah, I can. They're skeletal horse-like creatures, Hannah; I promise you they're right there!' said Neville, pointing at the same place as Douglas had done.

Hannah looked from Douglas to Neville and back again before saying, 'Doug, last year, before school, could you see anything pulling the carriages then?'

Douglas took a moment to think and said, 'No, they were horseless, I'm sure of it.'

'They're Thestrals,' she said.

'They're what?' asked Douglas and Neville together.

'Thestrals, they are winged horses who can only be seen by people who have seen death,' said Hannah.

'Damn,' said Douglas quietly, before getting into a carriage with Neville and Hannah.


	12. In the Great Hall

Chapter Twelve: In the Great Hall

The carriage ride seemed to take no time at all and before Douglas knew it he was back in the Great Hall. Once there, he suddenly realised how hungry he was but that would have to wait until after the sorting of the new students which included Harry and his friends. As he sat there and waited he noticed a woman dressed in a pink cardigan sitting at the staff table and assumed she was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snape, as usual, had a sour look on his face as he looked down the table at the woman who had taken the job he had been wanting for many years now.

It was then that Professor McGonagall led in the new first year students to be sorted into their houses. Douglas looked up and down the hall for his brother but he could not see him anywhere. He simply sat there staring into space as the sorting was happening. It was then that the students were able to begin the Feast.

When it was over, Dumbledore stood up to give out the start of term notices. It was when Dumbledore introduced the new Defence teacher as Professor Umbridge, when he realised who she was. Her name was Dolores Umbridge and worked as Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

But then there was the sound of a woman clearing her throat in preparation to speak, but more than that, to dare to interrupt the Headmaster of Hogwarts as he gave out the important notices everyone needed to hear.

'Hem, hem,' Umbridge cleared her throat to make everyone in the hall give her their attention. She then stood up and moved around the staff table to stand in front of the entire hall to speak to them all.

'Thank you, Headmaster, for your kind words of welcome,' she said in a high, girlish voice while the rest of the professors were fuming at the sheer nerve of her.

Then just as she was about to speak, every single light in the Great Hall was extinguished leaving them all in total darkness before a few screams echoed around the hall.

Dumbledore lit his wand before waving it to make all the candles light up once more.

Nothing happened.

This made the students even more afraid.

Then a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder had everybody staring up at the enchanted ceiling while the Lost Quartet finally made their appearances by the time they were all facing the front of the hall as the lights came back on again.

Dumbledore could not help smiling at them as he saw them and said,

'Everybody, there is no cause for alarm. It was merely our new students arriving slightly late that caused our rather marvellous ceiling to act in such a manner.'

Harry then handed the Headmaster a piece of parchment which he looked at briefly before handing it Professor McGonagall.

'As you can see, we have four new students who have to be sorted –' began Dumbledore but was cut off by Umbridge.

'Excuse me, Headmaster, but I believe I was about to speak before I was somewhat rudely interrupted,' she said.

'You're one to talk, aren't you?' said Harry coldly, 'Nothing gives you the right to interrupt the Headmaster the way you did a few moments ago!'

Umbridge seethed before saying, 'Do you know who I am?'

'No,' said Ron, 'but we know _what_ you are.'

'How dare you!' screeched Umbridge, 'Detention, all four of you!'

'No,' said Hermione coldly, 'only _students_ can be given detention and that's only when term has officially begun.'

Umbridge made to open her mouth again but Harry raised his hand to silence her before saying,

'My friend is quite right, we have not been sorted and therefore we are not officially students, and you will be silent. Nobody in this hall cares about anything you might have to say. You are a Ministry stooge and nothing more. Meanwhile, this is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, the true Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the true Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards and Supreme Mugwump. You will treat him with the respect he deserves, Ministry Stooge Umbridge, and you will know your place, Lower Being …'

Umbridge seethed again but remained silent and did not retake her seat.

'Now, we shall sort our new students into their houses, if you will, Minerva?' said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment, read the four names upon it and her jaw dropped before turning to face Dumbledore, who gave her a nod to continue.

'Granger, Hermione!' she called.

Ron gave her hand a squeeze before she took her place on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

The hat was on her head for less than five seconds when it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindors all cheered but Hermione did not go and take her seat at the Gryffindor table. Instead, she re-took her place by Ron's side and took his hand.

'Weasley, Ginevra!' called Professor McGonagall next.

There were a few whispers in the Great Hall as Ginny tried on the hat.

As with Hermione the hat was on her head for less than five seconds before it bellowed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

For the second time the Gryffindors all cheered loudly and as with Hermione, Ginny re-took her place beside her husband and took his hand.

Professor McGonagall then read out the next name, 'Potter-Black, Harry!'

There were a few whispers as Harry then stepped forward and took his turn with the sorting hat, and less than five seconds later it bellowed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

For a third time the Gryffindors cheered but again the newest Gryffindor did not take their place at the Gryffindor table, Harry stood next to his wife and waited for Ron to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall then read the final name off of the parchment aloud.

'Weasley-Flamel, Ronald!'

As with Harry, there were a few whispers as Ron took his turn with the sorting hat and five seconds later it bellowed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindors roared in delight as the fourth and final newbie gave them a clean sweep, and this time, the four of them took their places at the Gryffindor table.

'Wait a minute!' screeched Umbridge, 'these are the three children who went missing seven years ago and declared dead by the Ministry of Magic!'

'Sorry to disappoint you all but we're not dead,' said Harry as he helped himself to Treacle Tart and started eating along with the rest of his friends.

The feast recommenced before everyone had eaten their fill and Dumbledore finished giving out the start of term notices before dismissing everyone to their beds.

Once they had been led to Gryffindor tower by Neville and Hannah, Harry and Ron gave Ginny and Hermione kisses before going up to the boy's dormitory. Inside, they found Douglas having an argument with a sandy haired Irish boy named Seamus Finnigan.

'Is there a reason why you are shouting at my brother?' asked Harry menacingly.

'He's mad, that's why!' said Seamus.

'My brother may be an arsehole, but he's not mad,' said Harry.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, dear brother,' said Douglas.

'No problem, Dougie, now, Seamus, unless you want your arse kicked I suggest you go to bed, understand?' said Harry.

Seamus made a grumbling noise before going to the bathroom to change. Harry and Ron then got ready for bed before Seamus re-emerged.

'By the way, guys, our girlfriends will be coming in here to sleep with us, and this will be happening each and every night. Tell on us, don't tell on us, we don't give a fuck, all right?' said Ron.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dormitory, Hermione and Ginny were getting ready for bed as two of the other girls were talking.

'Do you think he's telling the truth about You-Know-Who?' asked the Indian girl they knew was called Parvati Patil.

'Who knows, but then how did Krum die?' replied the blond girl called Lavender Brown.

'The Ministry says it was an accident,' said Parvati.

'Not to mention all the stuff in the Prophet about Douglas,' said Lavender.

'You think he's making it all up?' asked Parvati.

'I wouldn't put it passed him,' said Lavender.

Hermione and Ginny had heard enough and were finally ready to go and join their husbands in their beds so they walked out of the bathroom.

'Excuse us if we don't want to listen to you two idiots gossiping about things you know nothing,' said Hermione.

'What would you know about it, Granger?' asked Lavender cattily.

'Plenty, now we're off to be with our boyfriends, goodnight!' said Hermione as she and Ginny left the dormitory without looking back and went up to join Ron and Harry in the boy's dormitory.

Ginny and Hermione knocked before being invited inside before they went to their respective husband's bed and joined them before going to sleep in their arms.


	13. The Stooge from the Ministry

Chapter Thirteen: The Stooge from the Ministry

The next morning in the Great Hall the Gryffindors were each being handed their timetables by Professor McGonagall. Harry and his friends saw that they only had two classes on the first day; Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Christ Almighty!' exclaimed Douglas when he read his own timetable.

'What's wrong, Dougie?' asked Harry.

'Snape, Binns, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day!' he exclaimed.

'Trelawney?' asked Harry.

'Divination,' Neville explained.

'Why the fuck are you taking that shite? It's absolutely useless to you if you aren't a Seer,' said Harry.

'What are you taking then?' asked Douglas.

'The core five with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, only,' replied Harry.

'You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy or History of Magic?' asked Douglas.

'Of course not!' scoffed Ron, 'all three subjects are a complete waste of our time!'

'The only one of us who'll be able to stay awake in Binns' class is Hermione, so what's the point in taking that class?' said Ginny.

'I agree with you about Binns, but Hagrid's okay!' said Douglas.

'Hagrid isn't here, Doug, besides didn't he get you in the shite over a fucking dragon in your first year?' said Harry.

'Yeah, but he's my friend!' said Douglas.

'Some friend who gets you in the shite, then takes you into the Forbidden Forest for detention!' said Harry.

'Not to mention he was the bloody idiot who told Quirrell and you how to get passed that fucking Cerberus!' said Ron.

'How did you know that?' asked Douglas.

'We know lots of things,' said Hermione coolly as they all finished their breakfasts before the bell rang for first period.

The Potions class was exactly what the Lost Quartet expected it to be. Even though Snape had set a rather difficult and fiddly potion for them to make, they managed it without breaking sweat as the other fifth years struggled. Although while Snape was going easier on some of the Gryffindors, he was not so kind to Douglas, as unfortunately, he had forgotten to add one of the key ingredients to his potion, Snape Vanished the contents of his cauldron before moving away. At the end of the class, Snape had set all those who had not been able to make the potion correctly homework in the form of an essay the length of a roll of parchment explaining where they went wrong and why and an essay on the properties of the Moonstone and its uses in potion making.

After a free period for Harry and his friends, they had lunch in the Great Hall, during lunch they listened as Douglas and Neville were moaning about being bored in Binns' class.

After another free period, it was time for Defence with the Ministry stooge, Umbridge.

They all took their seats in the class and there stood Umbridge dressed head to toe in pink and began to speak.

'Good afternoon, class,' she said in her high girlish voice.

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,' said the class.

'Oh, no, no, no, that won't do at all,' she said, 'let's try again, good afternoon, class.'

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,' the class replied louder.

'Good, that's much better,' she said, 'now who has a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?'

Everyone except Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione raised their hands.

'May I ask why you do not have a copy of the book that has been set for this class?' asked Umbridge.

'Because,' said Harry, 'that book is without a shadow of a doubt the most useless tome ever published. It looks as if it was written by someone who can't even do magic.'

'It said in your Hogwarts letters that you were to purchase them for this class, you will do so before our next lesson,' said Umbridge.

'Excuse me, but are you telling us how to spend our own money?' said Harry.

'The book is a requirement for this class, Mr Potter,' replied Umbridge.

'It's Potter-Black, if you don't mind, but why would we need a book that does not contain any defensive spells?' said Harry.

'Why would you need to be set a book with defensive spells inside it?' she asked.

Harry shared a look with his three companions before saying, 'Oh, I don't know, maybe to learn them!'

Umbridge looked very annoyed but said, 'I know of no reason for children such as yourselves to learn defensive spells at your age.'

Harry quickly performed some wordless and wandless Legillimency on Umbridge before saying, 'Just how old do you think we are? We aren't eleven years old, you know?'

'You are still children,' said Umbridge.

'Look, we don't need Basics for Beginners, tell me, are you teaching this nonsense to the seventh years too?' said Harry.

'This is a Ministry approved course for Defence Against the Dark Arts created by older and cleverer witches and wizards than you, Mr Potter,' said Umbridge.

'My name is Harry Potter-Black, and I doubt very much there are any witches or wizards in the Ministry of Magic cleverer than my friends and I, so again I ask what is the point of this class if we are not going to be learning or doing any magic?' said Harry.

'We believe that the study of the theory should be sufficient until you take your O.W.L. Examinations, and you will not talk about high-ranking Ministry officials like that!' said Umbridge.

'In that case, I have to ask what your qualifications are in the field of Defence Against the Dark Arts, your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores if you please! Also, your personal experiences of combatting the Dark Arts will be invaluable to us,' said Harry, 'or, if you are not going to allow us to use defensive magic, are you going to teach us any forms of muggle self-defence techniques such as Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, or Aikido?'

'My qualifications are none of your business, as are my experiences with the Dark Arts, you insolent boy, and as for your ridiculous idea about muggle self-defence techniques, they are useless!' said Umbridge.

'They fucking aren't, you ignorant old toad!' said Harry, indignantly.

'Detention, Mr Potter!' she said triumphantly.

'You've left me no choice, Dolores, I, Harry James Potter-Black, do hereby renounce Dolores Umbridge as my teacher in any subject for as long as she lives, so mote it be!' said Harry after he had stood.

Umbridge gave a high girlish laugh before saying, 'You cannot do that, Mr Potter, you are a child and have earned yourself detention for the whole week!'

'Actually, Dolores, I can, you see I am an adult thru marriage and emancipation, and I can do whatever the fuck I like, so kiss my arse, toad-face!' said Harry smugly.

But then before Umbridge could say another word, Ron stood up and said, 'I, Ronald Bilius Weasley-Flamel, also hereby renounce Dolores Umbridge as my teacher in any subject for as long as she lives, so mote it be!'

Then Ginny stood too and said, 'I, Ginevra Molly Potter-Black nee Weasley, also hereby renounce Dolores Umbridge as my teacher in any subject as long as she lives, so mote it be!'

Hermione then took her turn and said, 'I, Hermione Jean Weasley-Flamel nee Granger, also hereby renounce Dolores Umbridge as my teacher in any subject as long as she lives, so mote it be!'

'Detention, all four of you!' screeched Umbridge.

'Dolores, you are not our teacher any more, you cannot even take house points from us let alone give us detentions, we are leaving, goodbye,' said Harry before grabbing Douglas and taking him with them, while Ron grabbed Neville and Hermione grabbed Hannah and the seven of them walked out of the classroom.

They spent the next forty minutes in the Gryffindor common room before going down to dinner.

When they arrived in the hall and sat down, Ron said, 'Hey, Harry, can you imagine old toad-face trying to teach Karate?' which made the others laugh before adding, 'imagine her trying to kick something; she'd look like a retard trying to fuck a doorknob!

Those that heard burst out laughing and others to spit out their drinks.

Once the laughter died away, Hermione turned to Harry and said, 'You know you still have to do that first detention, don't you?'

'Yeah, Hermione, I'm aware, but it should be fun to taunt her knowing she can't do a bloody thing about it!' said Harry.

'You'll have to turn on the hub, mate,' said Ron.

'Absolutely,' said Harry.

'Good man, I knew I kept you around for a reason,' said Ron.

'What hub are you talking about?' asked Douglas.

'The four of us share a connecting hub where we can all communicate with each other in our minds, this is made possible by our friendship rings,' said Harry. 'However, each couple has a hub of their own so they can communicate to each other. For example; I can talk to Ginny using my mind and she'll hear what I'm saying in hers, and she can reply, I guess it's a bit like telepathy … Ron and Hermione can do it too.'

'And trust me, you don't want to hear the sweet nothings they share with one another,' said Ginny.

'Like the things you and Harry share are any better, Ginny,' said Hermione, 'although there is a subtle difference between the group hub and our ability to communicate with our partners, my ability to mind-speak with Ron comes from our Soul-Bond, and likewise with Harry and Ginny. It's really useful in case one of us gets into trouble when they're alone, we can send for help using either our separate hubs to our Bond-Mate or use the friend-hub if necessary.'

As they put food on their plates and began to eat, Neville asked, 'How does that renouncement thing work again?'

'Any student who is classed as an adult, i.e.; seventeen years old, emancipated, or married in any way, can renounce any teacher they feel is unsuitable in his or her role, for whatever reason. When the renouncement is made, the teacher cannot punish said student for anything at all, and the renouncement is also brought to the attention of the school governors. However, that takes two weeks for the meeting to be organised. Under age students can also make a renouncement of a teacher but they need their parent or guardian's permission to do so,' said Hermione. 'It's in _Hogwarts, A History_, but only in the first edition.'

'You've read a first edition of _Hogwarts, A History_?' asked Hannah, 'How? I mean they're really rare and ridiculously expensive!'

'First wedding anniversary present from Ron,' said Hermione before she pulled Ron into a deep loving kiss that went on for ages until a shrill voice rang out across the Great Hall.

'Public displays of affection in the Great Hall are strictly prohibited!'

It was Umbridge and she was making her way over to them but Harry stopped her in her tracks saying, 'You are not our teacher, Dolores, we renounced you, if you remember?'

You could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall before Umbridge turned to Professor McGonagall and said, 'Minerva, you know the rules as I do, you must reprimand them or put them in detention!'

Minerva McGonagall was torn. Yes, she was a strict enforcer of rules around Hogwarts, but she hated Dolores Umbridge and everything she stood for and so she thought for a moment. She also knew the exact nature of Ron and Hermione's and Harry and Ginny's relationships. Then again, Dolores had to have some idea too, because of the renouncement made by all four of them. Once her thought process was complete, she said, 'I did not see any public displays of affection within the Great Hall, Dolores, and I feel it is a rule we should have abolished long ago.'

Before Umbridge could respond, Dumbledore got to his feet and said, 'What renouncement are you talking about, Mr Potter-Black?'

Harry then stood and said, 'The four of us renounced Dolores Umbridge as our teacher in any subject for as long as she lives due to the new course she and her Ministry friends have cooked up for us. This new course comprises of reading a book that contains absolutely no useful information whatsoever and not using magic at all in the class. Dolores also failed to address me properly, deliberately leaving off the second part of my surname. She is rude, ignorant and patronising, and as a teacher with so little in experience and qualifications, I dub her as useful as a cock-flavoured lollipop!'

The vast majority of the students in the Great Hall burst out laughing, while the mouths of the teachers, including Snape, twitched, as they just about held their own laughter.

'I see, the board of governors will be informed of the renouncement, Mr Potter-Black,' said Dumbledore, before taking his seat once more and inviting the students to continue eating.

Umbridge then left the Great Hall in a huff before the teachers laughed at what Harry had dubbed her.


	14. The Detention

Chapter Fourteen: The Detention

It was eight thirty when Harry reported to Umbridge's office for his detention. However, before he knocked on the door, he opened the friend-hub.

'_Can you see and hear everything I am?'_ he asked them all.

'_Yeah, mate, loud and clear,'_ replied Ron.

'_Me too, Harry,'_ said Ginny.

'_Likewise, little brother,'_ said Hermione.

Harry then knocked on the door.

'Come in!' replied the shrill voice of Dolores Umbridge through the door.

Harry entered the room and saw that the walls were pink and decorated with hanging plates with kittens gambolling around with a sickening cuteness.

'_Fucking hell!'_ said Ron through the hub.

'_Fucking hell!'_ echoed Ginny.

'_Fucking hell!'_ said Hermione.

Harry lips twitched slightly before Umbridge spoke.

'Is something funny, Mr Potter?' she asked.

'Yeah, plenty, and you still aren't getting my name right, it's Harry Potter-Black, you dumb bitch!' replied Harry.

'_Dumb bitch, good one, Harry, it's a bit like Umbitch!'_ said Ginny.

There was laughter through the hub which made Harry's mouth twitch again.

'I am a fully qualified Ministry official and you will respect me!' said Umbridge, angrily.

'Respect is earned, not given,' replied Harry.

'_You tell her, mate!'_ said Ron.

'You were supposed to be here at seven pm, you are an hour and a half late!'

'So fucking what? I do what I want, when I want, get that through your immensely thick skull, moron,' said Harry.

Harry then looked around the room and saw a desk and chair.

'Your language and your attitude are unacceptable, now sit down, you are going to be doing some lines for me today,' said Umbridge.

'I don't have a quill or ink with me,' said Harry, trying to be awkward.

'That's quite all right, you are going to be using a special quill of mine where you won't need any ink,' she replied.

Harry then saw the long black quill on the desk and knew immediately what it was.

'_A fucking Blood Quill!'_ his three friends said together angrily.

Harry took the seat behind the desk and said, 'What am I supposed to write?'

'I shall not oppose Ministry officials and question policy,' she replied.

'I'm sorry but I can't write that, Dolores, you see I have every right to do both of those things, you'll have to think of something else for me to write,' said Harry.

'I must not talk back in class,' she replied.

'Asking a question in a class is a crime now, is it?' said Harry coolly as he heard the laughter through the hub once more.

'You were insolent and rude, now get writing!' she said as she turned her back on him.

Harry then used his left hand to wave a spell at the Blood Quill before asking, 'How many times?'

'As many as it takes for the message to sink in,' she said.

Harry then began to write. However, he did not write what he was told to write.

Instead he wrote, with a vicious and evil grin on his face, _'I am a toad-faced bitch.'_

There was then a terrible scream from Umbridge. She turned around to face Harry once more and there across her forehead were the words, _'I am a toad-faced bitch,'_ written in Harry's writing but her blood as she bled.

'What did you do, Potter, give me your wand!' Umbridge screeched at him as she held her hand against her forehead to stop the bleeding.

'I didn't do anything, Dolores, and you can have my wand when you pull it from my cold, dead fingers, but for now I'll continue to write,' said Harry viciously.

'NOOOOO!' she screeched, but Harry snapped his fingers to conjure a firewall to keep her at bay.

So he did, he wrote _'I am a toad-faced bitch,'_ continuously until Dolores passed out from the bleeding and the pain from her forehead.

Meanwhile, Harry could hear the laughter from his friends through the hub and then searched through Umbridge's personal belongings. When he had concluded his search he had found several more Blood Quills, a picture of Cornelius Fudge, and a ledger containing her finances and embezzlements as well as a record of Fudge's embezzlements and campaign donations from people like Lucius Malfoy. Harry then made copies of everything and bagged all the Blood Quills, replacing them with ones that would only work on her, before taking them with him as well as the copies of the records. He then returned everything to its correct place before leaving the office.


	15. Food and Quidditch

Chapter Fifteen: Food and Quidditch

The next morning they all had breakfast in the Great Hall, and to their great amusement, Dolores was there. However, she was sitting at the staff table dressed in her usual pink, but on her forehead was a bandage that was most likely being held with a Sticking Charm.

Ron then said, 'Blimey she's in a right state, isn't she?'

But then Hermione said, 'I think you mean a write state, Ron, as in W-R-I-T-E!'

Harry and Ginny smirked while Ron beamed at his wife for the clever pun.

For the rest of the week Dolores left Harry and his friends alone and Douglas had gotten permission form James and Lily to renounce Umbridge as a teacher. Neville and Hannah had too.

The next highlight was after a Transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall asked the four of them to stay behind.

'The reason I have asked you to stay behind is that ever since I witnessed your power in London, I want to see what you can really do, you see the Headmaster has a theory that you might be able to break Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration, the five exceptions, I mean,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Well, we can't make human life out of nothing, but we can conjure food out of nothing, though,' said Harry.

'Really?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'It's one of my specialities,' said Ron, pulling out his wand.

'Would you mind conjuring me a bacon sandwich?' she asked.

'Er, okay, brown or white bread, what are your butter preferences, how do you like your bacon done, do you want it with tomato ketchup or brown sauce?' said Ron.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment that Ron was making fun of her, but saw the look on his face and answered, 'White bread, any kind of butter will be fine, bacon not to crispy, and brown sauce, of course.'

'You're a woman after my own heart, Professor,' said Ron before he waved his wand and two seconds later, five bacon sandwiches appeared on plates on the table in front of them. Ron then separated each persons preferred bacon sandwich to their respective owners before picking up his own and began to eat.

The Transfiguration Mistress picked up one of her sandwiches and took a bite. It was delicious.

'This is incredible!' she said, 'the best bacon sandwich I've ever had! Fifty points to Gryffindor!' she exclaimed.

Ron said, 'Thanks, Professor.'

'You are welcome, Mr Weasley-Flamel, and I might have you conjure me something to eat every day!' said Professor McGonagall.

'You should, Professor, Ron's Curries are to die for!' said Ginny.

'Is that so? Well, you have a real and unique talent, Ron, hang on to this one, Hermione, he's definitely a keeper!' said Professor McGonagall.

'Oh, I know he is, and in more ways than one,' replied Hermione, as she sent him a message through their Bond, _'tonight, my love, we're going to be fucking each other senseless.'_

'_You bet that perfect arse of yours, my Goddess,' _Ron replied through the Bond.

Once the sandwiches were eaten, the plates were vanished and they left Professor McGonagall to go back to the common room to do their homework.

On Friday evening was when the try-outs for the position of Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was to occur. Harry approached the new Quidditch Captain, Angelina Johnson, to speak to her, he recognised her by the fact that a; he had watched her play on the team a few years ago, b; Fred Weasley had pointed her out to him, even though it wasn't necessary, and c; the fact she was wearing a badge with a 'Q' upon it that made her stand out from the others.

'Hi, we've never been introduced, but I'm Harry Potter-Black, and I would like to try-out for the position of Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team,' he said.

'Um, well, I wasn't planning on having a try-out for Seekers, you see your brother's pretty damn good, and I'm going to be busy with the training of a new Keeper,' Angelina replied.

'I understand, but I'm better than my brother, and as for the Keeper position, Ron's the best Keeper you'll ever see,' said Harry.

'Better than Wood?' she questioned, 'I don't think so.'

'Ron is six feet six inches tall, built like a brick privy, rides a Firebolt and can fly like me,' said Harry.

'I've never seen you fly, but I'll tell you what, come to try-outs and I'll let you go one-on-one with your brother, whoever catches the Snitch first gets the position, okay?' said Angelina.

'Thanks; see you on Friday,' said Harry.

When Friday evening finally arrived, Harry, Ron and Douglas went to change for the Quidditch try-outs. As they changed with the other boys who were either already on the team or trying out too, they talked freely.

'So, Dougie, are you ready to be out-flown by yours truly?' said Harry confidently as he removed his shirt to reveal a well-built upper body.

Douglas swallowed and said, 'We'll just have to see, won't we, Harry?'

Ron then took off his shirt to show off his rather muscly upper body and arms.

'Looking damn manly, little brother,' said Fred.

Ron chuckled before turning his back on them to put on his shirt.

'Fucking hell, Ron, what happened to your back?' asked George, 'it's all scratched!'

'Er, that would be the wife's doing, I think,' said Ron calmly.

'Feisty in the sack, is she?' asked Fred.

'I think the word you are looking for is passionate, Fred, and I know what the two of you said about her the night we were reunited, but after we had gone,' said Ron.

'Oh,' said Fred and George together.

'Relax, I don't mind that you think my Hermione is fit as fuck, she is, simple as that, but remember this; she's mine, she chose me, okay?' said Ron.

'Oh, okay, Ron,' said Fred smiling at him.

'And if you want to stay on my good side, don't talk about her like that ever again, got it?' said Ron.

'Yeah, loud and clear,' said the twins together.

Once they were all changed and ready to play, they each grabbed their broomsticks before going out on to the pitch. It was then that Hermione and Ginny appeared in the stands to cheer on Ron and Harry.

Angelina decided to leave the Seeker contest until last and so she began to go through the prospective Keepers. The first few were third years and not very good, only stopping two out of five shots. A girl called Frobisher did well; she could fly well, but told Angelina that Quidditch was not as important as Charms Club. Next to try-out was a sixth year boy who walked with an arrogant swagger and was called Cormac McClaggen. He was tall and well-built, but nowhere near Harry and Ron's league in terms of physique. He saved four penalties out of five, only an exceptionally good penalty by a very determined Katie Bell went passed McClaggen. Harry could not help wonder how much Katie hated him and why to put that much into one penalty.

Finally it was Ron's turn as he mounted his Firebolt.

'Good luck, Ron!' Hermione called out to him.

'Thanks, love!' Ron called back to her before flying up to the hoops.

Harry could see from his vantage point that Ron looked so big in front of the hoops that the Chasers did not have a chance in scoring off of him.

Harry was proven correct as Ron saved all five penalties with ridiculous ease. Angelina could only stare in wonder before sharing a look with Harry, who just nodded to her, and she nodded back at him. Angelina then informed the rest of the team that Ron had won the position of Keeper.

When Ron landed he was met by Hermione who launched herself at him before kissing him deeply. He responded by lifting her off of her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist as their passionate snog continued.

Angelina then called for everybody's attention by emitting a loud whistle.

'Right, now that I've got your attention, Harry here has challenged his brother to a fly-off. Both Douglas and Harry have agreed on the following. I will release a Snitch, the first one to catch it, wins the position of Seeker for our team!' Angelina told them all.

'Harry, Douglas, mount your broomsticks!' ordered Angelina before Harry and Douglas complied.

Angelina then released a Snitch before shouting, 'READY, GO!'

The two brothers took off at incredible speed as they both were flying on Firebolts. They were both flying by the seat of their pants as they showed off serious skills in the air. Harry decided to attempt a feint, but Douglas didn't buy it.

Douglas then retaliated with a feint of his own but Harry was wise to it, but then Harry saw the Snitch had sped off in its direction but was still closely followed by his brother. The Snitch was flying inconsistently, as it sped up and went from side to side as the two Potters flew side by side in hot pursuit. Again the Snitch juked left and right as it sped away. The flying skills on display were on par with pros as they chased after the tricky and very quick Snitch.

But then Harry pulled off a very clever trick himself as the Snitch changed direction again and caused his brother to make the tiniest of mistakes to leave Harry with the Snitch clutched tightly in hand. Harry had won not only the fly-off, but also the position of Seeker for Gryffindor.

The Potter twins landed on the ground once more and Harry offered his brother his hand and said, 'Nice flying little brother.'

'Thanks, but we'll have to do this again sometime,' replied Douglas shaking hands with Harry.

'That was amazing!' exclaimed Angelina, 'well done both of you, but especially Harry who is now our Seeker!'

The rest of the team took turns to congratulate Harry and then commiserate Douglas before Ginny ran towards Harry and kissed him passionately much like Hermione had done with Ron.

Once they had all changed out of their Quidditch gear, they went back to the common room to celebrate their new team members. Unfortunately, nobody could get near Harry and Ron due the fact their wives had not and would not let go of them for long enough. The celebration went on long into the night as it was Saturday the next day and neither couple climbed into bed together until the small hours.


	16. Full Moon Fall Out

Chapter Sixteen: Full Moon Fall Out

James Potter had not spoken to Sirius since the return of his lost son. Although Lily had told him that she had not only understood why Sirius had done what he did, but that she had forgiven him. James, of course, wanted to have it out with Sirius and ask him what he was thinking and why he betrayed him.

When James had discussed the subject with Remus, he could tell that he too wanted to hear what Sirius had to say. However, tonight was the first night of the full moon. As usual James had arranged to meet in the hidden old shack that was about a mile away from Potter Manor. When he arrived he found Remus was already there.

'Evening, Moony,' said James.

'Good evening, Prongs,' replied Remus.

'Have you taken your potion yet?' asked James.

'Yes, I took it before you arrived,' said Remus as he indicated the empty potion flask on the table.

'Right, so how long until you change?' asked James.

'About half an hour, I think,' said Remus.

Just as James was about to speak again the door to the shack opened and in walked Sirius.

'What are you doing here?' James asked harshly.

'The same thing I've done ever since we became Animagi, I'm here for Moony,' replied Sirius coolly.

'As are we,' said a voice and then four more people entered the room.

It was Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

'What are you four doing here? You should be at Hogwarts,' said James.

'We just told you, we are here for Remus,' said Harry.

'Are you Animagi, too?' asked Remus.

'Yeah, but we each have multiple forms,' replied Harry.

'Really?' asked James.

'Yeah, but our favourites are the ones that are compatible with our Bond-mates. For example; mine and Ginny's are a stag and a doe. Ron and Hermione's are a lion and lioness; also the compatible forms have mated with one another. Ginny and I can also turn into a lion and lioness and Ron and Hermione can turn into a stag and doe in return. We can also turn into phoenixes, all four of us, that is,' Harry explained.

Harry and Ginny then demonstrated by turning into their primary forms of a stag and a doe. Ron and Hermione also transformed into their primary forms of a lion and lioness too, before James transformed into his stag form quickly followed by Sirius transforming into a dog. Remus was soon forced into his change by the full moon.

The room they were all sharing was small and space was difficult to come by but the night passed by fairly quickly as Remus simply curled up on the floor and went to sleep almost immediately.

When they all awoke the next morning, Ron, to the amazement of James, conjured a decent breakfast out of nothing for them all. Once they had finished eating they continued their discussion from last night.

'What other animals can you turn into?' asked James.

'Pretty much anything,' replied Harry, 'but we haven't actually tried many other animals, although, we do like having the ability to turn into a dog.'

James noticed a look of great pride on Sirius' face as Harry spoke. Sirius was looking like a very proud father and when the realisation hit James, he hit Sirius by punching him hard on the jaw.

'OI!' shouted Harry and he made to hit James in retaliation, but Sirius' voice rang out in the shack.

'No, Harry, it's fine, I deserved it,' he said.

'No you fucking did not!' Harry raged, but as he moved to do some serious damage to James, he felt Ginny take his hand to hold him back.

'You watch your mouth, young man,' reprimanded James.

'Go fuck yourself, _James_; you don't get to tell me what to do! You are not my father and you never have been! Sirius is my dad in every way that matters because he cared for me, he raised me, he treated me like a son, and he actually loved me! You never did any of those things!' said Harry.

Sirius then got to his feet and said, 'You got that one for free, James, but if you hit me again, I'll hit you back, do you understand?'

James gave a stiff nod in Sirius' direction.

'You okay, Dad?' Harry asked Sirius in a gentle voice.

'Yeah, I'm fine, pup,' replied Sirius before giving Harry a smile and a quick hug.

Seeing and hearing this exchange broke James' heart. He slumped to the ground and began to cry quietly.

Sirius and Remus shared a look as by the look on their faces they knew that James was deeply upset. They had seen him like this a few times since they had known him.

The first time was when Lily told him she hated him, second was when he got the news of his parents' ill health, the third time was when they died, fourth was after Harry had run away, and now here he was upset all over again.

'I'm a terrible father …' said James into his hands.

'I'm sure Douglas would disagree,' said Harry, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

'Harry …? Can you ever forgive me – us?' James pleaded.

Harry looked at his father who was on his knees with tears in his eyes.

'I just don't know,' said Harry, honestly.

It was a sticky moment and odd silence until it was broken by Remus.

'Aren't you four going back to Hogwarts?' he asked Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

'No, we're going for a drive but we'll be back tonight, okay, Remus?' said Harry.

'If you want to come back tonight, that's fine with me,' replied Remus.

After a day's driving around and having fun the foursome returned to the shack to find James, Sirius and Remus waiting for them.

'Hey, you four, did you have fun?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah, we spent a few hours driving and then treated our lovely ladies to a romantic meal,' Harry replied.

'Are you enjoying Hogwarts?' asked Remus.

'Yeah, it's not too bad, except for that old toad, Dolores Umbridge,' Harry told them.

'Umbridge?' said Remus.

'You're familiar with the old bag, then?' asked Harry.

'He should be as Umbridge drafted a nasty piece of legislation that almost makes it impossible for Remus to find employment,' said James.

'Fucking bitch,' said Ron.

'She's a nasty piece of work, so you should be careful,' said Sirius.

'Don't worry about old toad-face, Harry put her in her place already – twice!' said Ron.

Ron then told the Marauders the story of what happened in the first class with Umbridge and they lapped it up as they laughed, while Harry got to tell them what happened in the Great Hall and the detention. After Harry explained that Umbridge attempted to make him write lines with a Blood Quill, all three Marauders exploded with anger, but Harry quickly told them that he reversed the Blood Quill to make anything he wrote appear on her forehead and in her blood, as well as writing until she passed out, making them laugh again.

'… She now has the words; _I am a toad-faced bitch,_ written across her forehead, she's covering it with a bandage attached to her head using a Sticking Charm,' finished Harry.

The rest of them continued to laugh very loudly before it was time to transform once more. Again, as with the previous night, Moony just curled up and fell asleep.

When morning came and everybody awoke, they had breakfast conjured by Ron. As they ate, Harry asked a question.

'Is Douglas an Animagus?'

'No, your mother wouldn't allow me to train him,' James replied, 'how are you two getting on, by the way?'

'I think we've reached an understanding where he doesn't undress our girls with his eyes or try anything with them, and in return we don't hurt or kill him,' Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

'He didn't even throw a tantrum when I beat him out of the Quidditch team,' Harry added.

'You won the Seeker position?' asked James.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'Yeah, but Doug did well.'

'I won the Keeper position,' said Ron.

'Nice one, mate,' said Sirius.

'Cheers,' said Ron as he gave Hermione a squeeze.

'Aren't you going back to Hogwarts?' asked Remus.

'No, we told Dumbledore that we would not be in every lesson and as it's Monday today we only have Potions in the morning,' replied Harry.

'How come?' asked James.

'We don't take crap like Divination or History of Magic, and we don't have Defence with the toad anymore,' said Harry.

'Maybe we should use that free period to teach Douglas, Neville and Hannah Defence so they can pass their O.W.L. Exam?' Hermione suggested.

'Why don't we go the whole hog and teach anyone who wants to learn?' said Ron.

'Those aren't bad suggestions, guys,' said Harry.

'Although, maybe I can use that free period to get Doug started on Occlumency?' Ron amended.

'That's a good idea, but what about Defence?' said Ginny.

'We'll teach anyone who wants to learn and make it some kind of club, yeah?' said Harry.

'Not forgetting that we might have to schedule this club around other classes, and Quidditch practice for at least three of the houses,' said Ron.

'You're right, of course,' said Harry. 'Why don't the four of us go for a drive and have lunch somewhere to discuss it properly?'

'A nice romantic drive …' said Ginny.

'Followed by food …' said Ron.

The four of them then left the shack to go about their day leaving James, Sirius and Remus alone.

'He's really happy, you did a good job with him, Padfoot,' said James.

'Padfoot?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah, you're Padfoot again and I'm sorry I hit you,' said James.

'It's all water under the bridge, Prongs,' said Sirius.

'Thanks, I just wish I had done a better job with him … Lily thinks you did the right thing, by the way, she said that if it had been her godchild that was as sad and miserable because of the reasons Harry was, she would have done the exact same thing,' James told him.

'Does that mean that I'm invited for Christmas dinner?' asked Sirius.

'Christmas dinner?' exclaimed James, 'Fuck, that's ages away, but yeah, you are, mate.'

'This is all very nice, but I'm sure Molly Weasley will still be after your blood, Padfoot,' said Remus.

'Ron and Ginny came along of their own free will, maybe if she had treated Ron better she wouldn't be in this mess,' said Sirius, shrugging.

'You did a good job with them too, mate,' said James.

'I didn't do it by myself; I had help from the Flamels and later on, Tonks,' said Sirius, modestly, 'oh, and Hermione's parents helped too,' he added.

'They look up to you, though,' said Remus.

'C'mon, let's all go back to Grimmauld Place for a couple of hours before we have to come back again tonight?' James suggested.

The other two agreed and so they left.


	17. Order of Idiot, First Class

Chapter Seventeen: Order of Idiot, First Class

When the quartet returned to Hogwarts on Tuesday, they had breakfast in the Great Hall with the other students after changing for the school day ahead.

'Where have you been?' asked Douglas.

'With Remus for the full moon,' replied Harry.

'Are you Animagi, then?' Douglas asked.

'Yeah, we are,' said Harry, 'I hear mum wouldn't let dad train you.'

'No, she wouldn't,' said Douglas, bitterly.

'Never mind, and anyway, I have news for you, starting next Monday, during what was supposed to be your Defence class, you'll be doing something else, I'm not going to tell you what that is now because there are too many ears here, trust me, you'll find out soon enough, okay?' said Harry.

'Er, right, okay, Harry,' said Douglas.

It was then that the bell rang for the first class of the day and off they went.

It was when lunch arrived that next little bit of excitement occurred.

Harry and his friends, along with his brother and his friends, had all sat down to eat lunch when Dolores Umbridge entered the hall accompanied by a portly man with a lime green bowler hat, and they stopped at the table in front of Harry.

'If your here for autographs, you've come on the wrong day, please come back tomorrow,' said Harry coolly, as he noticed the man staring at his scar.

'Insolent and rude, just you like you said, Dolores,' said the man.

'I'm supposed to care what either of you think of me?' scoffed Harry, 'who the bloody hell are you, anyway?'

'I am Cornelius Fudge, Order of Merlin, First Class, and the Minister of Magic!'

'Am I supposed to be impressed?' asked Harry.

'Just like your brother, eh, Potter? A rude, attention seeking little brat and a liar!' said Fudge.

'My brother maybe a rude, brat-like, attention seeking arsehole, but that doesn't give you the right to judge him, after all, you aren't his father,' said Harry, 'but he's not lying about Voldemort.'

Those that heard Harry say his name, shuddered, including Dolores and Fudge.

'Pathetic, absolutely pathetic, shuddering at a fucking name!' said Harry.

'It's not even his real name, either,' said Ron.

'Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself,' said Hermione.

'All this You-Know-Who crap, complete bollocks is what it is!' said Ginny.

Harry then turned to the Minister and said, 'How did a fat moron, who's scared of a name, get to be Minister? I sure as fuck didn't vote for you!'

'No respect!' screeched Umbridge, angrily.

Harry ignored her and said, 'How the fuck did _you_ get an Order of Merlin, First Class? Did you make an exceptional discovery in any of the Magical Arts? Transfiguration or Potions, perhaps, what about others, like Alchemy, or did you defeat a dangerous Dark Wizard? No, wait, it can't be the last one because the only dangerous Dark Wizard of our time is Voldemort, and you don't have the bollocks to say his name let alone face him, so I can only presume that you awarded the highest honour to yourself without doing anything to deserve it because you're the Minister.'

'When are you going to man up and start telling people the truth about Voldemort?' asked Ron, 'Will it be after you've made provisions for yourself and the higher ranking members of the Ministry? Or are you simply keeping quiet because Lucius Malfoy is bribing you to?'

Fudge, flustered, couldn't find the words to say to Harry, so he turned to Dolores and said, 'You told me that he didn't like his brother!'

'There's a difference between not liking ones' brother and not caring when a dumb motherfucker with a ridiculous lime green bowler hat and a liking for Lucius Malfoy's gold, calls my brother a liar and then abuses his power to lean on what was a respectable newspaper to print further lies about him!' said Harry.

'How dare you?' shouted Fudge, angrily.

'I beg your pardon?' said Harry, 'how dare I? I have every right to tell it how it is, Cornelius Fudge, Order of Idiot, First Class, and Minister of Morons! I do not have time for bent politicians who cannot give a straight answer to a straight question, so why don't you fuck off out of here and take your pet toad with you while we fight your fucking war for you!'

Fudge was now red with rage but he decided to leave the hall, but stopped when Harry spoke again.

'Hey, Cornelius, let me ask you something, what sets off the Dark Detectors first; the lead in your arse, or the shit in your brains?'

Fudge could only growl in sheer contempt before Harry said, 'Don't let the door hit you in the arse on your way out, numb-nuts.'


	18. Occlumency

Chapter Eighteen: Occlumency

The following Monday found Ron alone in the fifth year boy's dormitory with Douglas, the doors had been sealed and a privacy charm had been cast to prevent them being overheard. Ron was standing as Douglas was sitting on his bed.

'Okay,' began Ron, 'Harry told you that he had a plan for you to learn something important and here it is; I am going to be teaching you Occlumency.'

'Er, what's that?' asked Douglas.

'Occlumency is the little known but useful ability to defend your mind from attack – by attack, I mean Legillimency, which is a method of breaking into one's mind and using the victim's memories against them or to even plant often horrific thoughts and visions into the victim's mind making them beg for death, something Voldemort has been known to do on occasion,' Ron answered.

'You think he'll try to do this to me?'

'We do at some point, but after he becomes aware of the connection between your minds,' Ron said.

'You're going to be teaching me?'

'Yes, I am –'

'Why you?' asked Douglas, cutting across Ron.

'Harry didn't want to and neither of us trusts you with the girls –'

'Oh, come on, I wouldn't try anything with them!' exclaimed Douglas, cutting across Ron a second time before saying, 'anyone with any brains can see Ginny is all about my brother and that Hermione is completely devoted to you!'

Ron smiled and said, 'Good, I'm glad to hear it because I would hate to have to hurt you.'

Douglas grimaced and said, 'So, Occlumency?'

'Right, stand up and take out your wand,' said Ron.

Douglas complied and said, 'Now what?'

'Now close your eyes and try to sort out your memories, sort the good from the bad, and then try to empty your head of all thoughts, okay?'

Douglas said nothing as he tried to comply.

'Take your time, and tell me when you think you've accomplished it all,' said Ron.

After a short period of time, Douglas opened his eyes and gave Ron a nod.

'Okay, I am now going to attempt to break into your mind using wandless and wordless Legillimency, okay?'

'Er, okay, then what?'

'You will try to repel me using your mind.'

'How?' asked Douglas.

'Concentration is the key and don't let me get in too deep, now, are you ready?'

'Yes,' replied Douglas, looking Ron in the eyes.

Then, without another word, Ron began.

Unfortunately, Douglas could not stop Ron seeing his worst memories.

'_Kill the spare!' said a high, cold voice before a flash of green light left Wormtail's wand and hit Viktor Krum, killing him instantly, as Douglas tried to fight the pain from his scar._

_He was aware that Wormtail had tied him to a gravestone before watching the rat-like man take the bone of the father, flesh of the servant and then having blood taken from him and added to the cauldron of potion before seeing Voldemort rise again._

The memory changed to something else.

_Douglas was looking at his parents as he tried so desperately to get their attention._

'_Not now, Douglas, we're trying to figure out where your brother might be!' his mother scolded._

'_But, Mummy, I need you!' he cried._

_His mother seemed not to hear him as she fretted over Harry as his father and godfather were also too busy to pay attention to him._

The memory changed again.

'_Stand aside, girl!' said a high, cold voice._

'_Please, no, don't kill my sons!' a woman's voice pleaded._

'_Stand aside now, woman, or die!'_

'_Please, no, I'll do anything, not my sons!' she pleaded._

_There was a crash as something hit a wall before – _

'_Avada – no – crucio!' said the high, cold voice as the woman put herself between her infants and the man's wand, as the woman then screamed in agony before silence engulfed the room once more._

The memory changed again.

_Douglas found himself standing in front of a blond girl, who was wearing robes with a silver and green trim._

'_I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to speak to you?' he asked._

'_As a matter of fact, I am,' she replied haughtily._

'_Well, I was wandering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me?'_

'_Why would I want to do that, Potter?' she replied._

'_Because I like you,' he replied honestly._

_The girl shot him a look of deep dislike before saying, 'I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with you if you were the last wizard on earth, Potter, all you want is to claim that you've snogged another girl to impress that stupid, Irish ingrate Finnigan!'_

'_No, I promise you, I really do like you, and I don't care that you're in Slytherin, either!' he pleaded._

'_What a load rubbish, Potter, the only person you really like is yourself, so go away and leave me alone!' she hissed at him._

'_But, D–'_

'No, you're not watching that, you've seen enough already!' said Douglas.

_The girl then gave Douglas an almighty slap to the face and walked away._

Ron pulled out of Douglas' head and said, 'What happened?'

'It's none of your business!' Douglas snapped.

'I don't mean with the girl, what happened to you trying to repel me?'

'I don't fucking know, all right!' he raged.

'You let me in too deep and I was able to penetrate your mind far too easily,' Ron told him.

'Oh, right, sorry,' said Douglas calming down a little.

'Rest for a few minutes and we'll try again,' said Ron.

'Is that normally what Legillimency feels like?'

'No, with Voldemort it'll be much worse; he'll try to plant false visions in your head and I suspect your scar will burn too, not to mention Voldemort is more likely to use his wand …'

'How come you're not using yours?'

'It'll be more difficult for you to repel me if I use my wand, I'm starting you off slowly to train you up a bit before I go at you full throttle so to speak,' Ron told him.

Douglas did not know what to say to that so he stayed quiet.

'Who was the girl?' Ron asked.

'It doesn't matter; she wouldn't give me the time of day, which isn't surprising as a lot of people call her "The Ice Queen".'

'But you like her though?'

'You saw what I saw?'

'Yes.'

'Then you'll have seen how beautiful she is …'

'She's got fuck all on Hermione,' said Ron.

Douglas couldn't help laugh at that before Ron asked him if he was ready to try again, and Douglas told him he was so Ron told him how to build a wall around his mind before trying again. They continued for the next forty-five minutes before it was time for dinner.

Before taking down the charms for privacy Ron spoke.

'You got better as the session went on, but you still have a very long way to go before you're ready to try to repel me while I use my wand, so for homework, I want you to practice clearing your mind of thought every night before going to bed, and we'll have another lesson next week.'

'Right, I will, er, thanks, Ron,' said Douglas.

'No worries,' Ron replied before he waved his wand to undo the charms on the door before Douglas left.

Ron then opened the friend hub to mind-speak with Harry.

'_Harry?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_We have a lot of work ahead of us to get him ready.'_

'_I thought we might, thanks, Ron.'_

'_No worries, I'll see you in a few minutes for dinner.'_

'_I'll tell your wife you're on your way so she'll save you a seat.'_

'_Thanks, mate.'_

'_No worries.'_

Ron closed the hub before leaving the dormitory.

_**A/N: I feel I should answer a few reviews for this story so I shall.**_

_**To the reviewer who asked if the girls are going to get pregnant in this story, the answer is no. The odds of me writing a birthing scene for this or any other story are zero.**_

_**To the reviewer who has accused me of being a disciple of another author because I have a smart and powerful Ron in this and all my stories, I say I am my own man and I have a smart and powerful Ron in my stories because I have actually read the fucking books rather than just watched the films! Although I doubt that reviewer will get to read this response, but never mind.**_

_**To the reviewer who thinks quotation marks are speech marks, they are not. In every single book published in the UK, whenever dialogue is opened an inverted apostrophe is used, and dialogue is closed with a regular one. For example: 'Alright, pup?' said Sirius. So, just to clarify, these " are quotation marks. These ' are speech marks. Don't believe me? Go find a book published in the UK and see for yourself. JK Rowling uses them and Bernard Cornwell uses them. Cheerio!**_


End file.
